Master of My Domain
by birdie7272
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe are all stuck in the bunker due to reasons unknown. In their boredom, a sexy contest emerges. Who is the true master of their domain? Last one to wank wins. (Seinfeld? Yes.) Destiel, Sabriel, and shameless smutty tease-o-rama.</html>
1. Prologue- The Contest

**AN: **Not cannon timeline. Gabe is unquestioned as alive (#gabrielives), Bobby is alive, Kevin is not there, and Cas is newly human. Just…don't question anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – The Contest<strong>

* * *

><p>Stupid Gabriel and his stupid messing around.<p>

How he managed to wiggle his way into the bunker was still a mystery to Dean, Sam, and Cas who had all been cooped up inside at the time the angel mysteriously popped into their kitchen and started eating their pop tarts.

Dean's _labeled_ pop tarts.

It was just the four of them inside and it was going to stay that way because whatever Gabe did, he locked them in. No matter how much kicking Dean did or chanting Sam gave or fingers Gabe snapped or awkwardly Cas stood, the doors would not budge.

Not a single one. Not a single inch.

Gabe couldn't even fly out without slamming his head into the ceiling.

It was actually pretty amusing, to everyone but him.

On top of being stuck, they were cut off from all forms of research. Any book they tried to pick up would fly across the room or disappear from their hands. The internet, wifi and Ethernet, was completely out. All the technology worked -thankfully the fridge and microwave were still running- but research was a complete no-go.

It was as if the bunker did not want them to leave.

Stupid bunker.

"What did you do?!" Dean yelled at Gabriel for the hundredth time.

"Nothing! Can't you get us out?"

"If I could get us out do you think I'd be here staring at your ugly face?"

"Guys," Sam tried to intervene. "Come on. Fighting won't get us anywhere."

"Yeah Dean-o. Listen to your brother."

"Whatever." Dean stomped off to his room to detox with music and a healthy dose of glaring at his ceiling.

"I'll see if he's alright," Cas said helpfully –he hoped- as he trailed Dean to his room.

"I'm going to call Bobby." Luckily the phones still worked. "You-" Sam pointed to Gabe. "Don't touch anything."

"Sure thing boss!" Gabe winked and waited until Sam was out of the room to start twisting knobs, pushing buttons, and turning dials.

When everyone reconvened, Sam said that Bobby would be ready to bust them out as soon as he figured out how to do it. Which, according to Bobby, would take a week because he was halfway across the country and it would take him a few days just to get back to his books.

"Great," Dean nodded sarcastically. "That's just great. So we're stuck here?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch." Gabe lounged in one of the chairs surrounding the large wooden table with his feet thrown up on the tabletop. He stuck his tongue out at Dean when he wouldn't stop glaring.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah." Sam asked, much calmer than Dean, "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't pay my bestest humans a visit?" Gabe gestured to all three of them and landed his gaze on Cas. "Check up on the little bro?"

"I find human life quite confusing," Cas answered him as if it were a question.

"He's not actually concerned, Cas," Dean growled.

"Sure I am. Especially now. I'm worried about all of you."

"Us?" Sam asked.

"You lot," Gabe nodded. "Humans. Without your wifi with free internet porn and all those pent up primal urges."

"Excuse you?" Dean sneered, too pissed off to stop himself from clomping his fists on the table.

"Alright some stuff you gotta do. Eat and sleep and all that. But down under? You can't control yourself."

"I think I can control myself just fine. I'm not killing you am I? And what about you?!" Dean yelled and pointed at the candy bar Gabe was currently unwrapping. "Poofing things in whenever you want them. We didn't have Twix!"

"I do that cus I want to," Gabe mumbled around the bit in his mouth. "I don't _need_ to do anything. I'm the master of my domain. Not like you. There's a reason you need to hit up a bar in every town you stop in. Looking for a way to get off when your brother's hogging the shower-"

"Gabriel-" Sam tried to stop the argument but he went unheard. Again.

"I don't _need_ to," Dean scoffed. "My domain is just fine. I just like to have a good time."

"Wanna bet?" Gabe wiggled his brows suggestively, pushing Dean so he hooked onto his bait.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Oh no," Sam sighed and sunk back in his chair.

Cas kept standing as he looked between them all and shrugged. "I don't understand. What is happening?"

"We're stuck right?" Gabe went on, still fully engaged with Dean. "And you, as humans, will want yourselves a little happy time. Some spank and wank? Clean your flag pole? Polish the little soldier?" His musings went unamused. "I bet you guys can't last the week without needing to get down'n'dirty-"

"Whoa!" Sam threw up his hands, "Hey, when did I become a part of this?"

"You're on," Dean nodded.

"No sex, no touching, no wet dreams-"

"We can't control that," Dean argued.

"Fine. Just no coming out of your own will."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Gabe managed to look offended.

"You think you're so much better? I bet you can't last."

"I'm an angel. Celibacy is in the job description."

"Not with you."

"Fine. You wanna get schooled? No one gets any yayas," Gabe stared pointedly at every one of them. "Last man standing –painfully erect- gets what?"

"I did not agree to this," Sam sighed behind his hand.

"Afraid you'll lose Sammy?" Gabe prodded him in his side, eliciting a deep groan from the other man.

"What about Cas?" Dean jabbed his thumb back at the confused former angel.

"Me?" Cas sounded even more confused than he looked.

"He's Cas," Dean continued. "Does he even know what we're talking about?"

"I understand–"

"Do you even do that stuff?" Dean sounded a bit too interested in getting that answer.

Cas dropped his head with a blush, "Um-"

"Alright Cas is out."

"Wait," Gabe stopped him with a hand and smirked in his brother's direction. "I think you're misinterpreting Cassie's hesitation."

All turned to Cas and under the spotlight he stuttered, "I have…I understand…participation and…masturbation due to-"

"Whatever," Dean cut him off as he sank into his chair, tightly crossing his legs. "So winner gets what?"

"The best sex of his life."

"You can't guarantee that," Dean shook his head at Gabe' proposal.

"How about just making the other three do whatever he wants?" Sam shrugged.

"Getting into it Sammy?"

"Well I'm not getting out of it."

"That's the spirit!" Gabe patted him harshly on the back.

"How will we know if anyone is cheating?" Dean asked, eying them all skeptically.

"I can tell," Gabe nodded enthusiastically.

"Who's gonna read you?"

"I'm an angel. I don't lie."

"Please."

"Scouts honor."

"Bullshit."

"Cassie could tell," Gabe nodded at him but he still looked very confused and tomato red. "He knows what every one of us look like after the act."

Dean coughed uncomfortably and turned back to Cas, "You could tell when I…we…whenever we…um-"

"It's true."

"That's information I didn't need," Sam groaned.

"Shake?" Dean thrust out his hand through the awkward silence.

"I'm not touching those hands," Gabe shied away and swept his hand over the table, bringing four beers in with his angel mojo. "Alright boys, let's see whose master of their domain." He lifted his beer to the air for a toast that all joined. "The game begins!"


	2. Day 1- Gabe Cheats

**Day 1- Gabe Cheats**

* * *

><p>A week with no jollys? Easy as pie.<p>

Not as awesome as pie, but Dean's been in harder situations.

Or maybe not.

A half hour after their celebratory beers and halfway into an episode of _Angel_, Dean stomped into the main room and started yelling, "Gabriel, you son of a bitch!"

"What?" Gabe knowingly smirked from the same position Dean left him, a handheld videogame the only addition and the center of the angel's attention.

"Don't play smart. You spiked our beers!" Dean pointed down to his waist where the evidence of this was indeed quite evident. The coarse fabric of his jeans hugged him tight enough to show the erection pushing painfully hard against the seams.

Seriously, it literally came out of nowhere. Charisma was hot but it was her prego episode and _no thank you _to that. It wasn't a far leap before concluding Gabe's part in his surprise boner.

He hoped to god that he would never use _Gabe_ and _surprise boner_ in the same sentence ever again.

Gabe took his time leering over his Nintendo, making it clear that he enjoyed Dean's little display -pissing the hunter off more.

Well, it wasn't a _little_ display. Dean's display was quite big.

Gabe chuckled and shrugged, "It's a small dose. I spiked mine too. See-" Gabe suddenly stood and thrust his hips forward, showing everyone in the room how his dick pushed against his jeans as well. "All's fair."

"So it's not just me?!" Sam stood up quickly but sat down just as fast when he realized he was sporting a pair of sweatpants that were much more show than tell. He curled the book on the table over his lap as his face turned a bright shade of beet red.

His cheeks almost turned purple when he looked up and saw the very erect Gabe sending him his very own wink. "Sporting a winner there, aren't you Sammy?"

How could someone blush that much and still sustain a hard on?

Oh, right. Viagra.

"Gross," Dean complained. "And that's cheating."

"Is not."

"Cas!" Dean called over his shoulder and waited until the guy quietly shuffled into the room.

Dean was glaring at him to hurry up on the outside, but on the inside he was trying to hold in a laugh. Cas had his trench coat wrapped tightly around his entire body like some weird human burrito. His hands held the fabric close to his side, one arm hidden to make sure it wouldn't move, the other bending awkwardly to hide his groin. He was trying so hard to look like he wasn't doing anything strange, as if he always stood like that.

Well…he kinda did.

Dean coughed, "We need a ruling. Gabe cheated."

"We never set any rules," Cas said, shifting awkwardly in place as he readjusted his outerwear.

"Exactly!" Gabe had no issue with raising both hands in the air, giving them all another glimpse of his pitched tent.

"That is true Dean," Sam reluctantly agreed but he was distracted as he said it. Gabe wouldn't stop wiggling his hips.

"I hate all of you," Dean groaned and pulled at the band of his jeans again. If he could burn the image long enough of seeing both big and little Sam standing tall in sweatpants, he would go fish out a pair for himself.

"Dean?" Cas' pained gasp had him nearly flipping a chair over he spun so fast.

"What Cas?"

"What is happening?" Dean gulped as Cas shifted again, his wrist pressing down on the area Dean guessed to be rather sensitive. Cas grunted at his own touch and shifted again. "It is not going away."

"It's not going to," Dean said with pity and suppressed hilarity before angrily spinning towards the angel in the room. "Gabe drugged us."

Cas whined aloud again and Sam sighed, "Guys this isn't fair to Cas. He's a thousands of years old virgin. Take it off him."

"Would if I could," Gabe smiled mischievously before flopping back down in the chair next to Sam and flipping his game back on.

"And you can," Sam reminded him.

"Dean?" Cas called again.

Dean groaned, "What do you want me to do?"

"It hurts."

"No it doesn't, you big baby. Just stop twitching so much," Dean urged him even though he found himself hypocritically twitching in his spot, grinding his chair across the ground. Cas' little dance was making him hotter than Mexico under the summer sun. Stupid Gabriel and his stupid drugs making him turned on by stupid human burritos. "Try and take your mind off it."

"How?"

"I don't know," Dean snapped the same time his chair did, tossing him straight to the floor as thanks for his frustrated convulsing. He grunted at the pain of smacking his ass on wood mixed with the sudden strange arousal that the shift of his own wood sent suddenly sent pulsing through him.

He glared at Gabe and Sam and dared them to say anything with his bitchiest bitch face. They didn't, but Gabe whispered something to Sam and it was apparently the funniest fucking thing in the entire goddamn world.

"Dean," Cas whined again.

Dean growled and threw up his hands, "I don't know! Think about something gross. Or random. Like bees. You like bees right?"

Cas barely blinked before he complained, "It's not working."

"Well Cassie," Gabe winked. "You can always take care of it. Relieve the pressure."

"Is that an insinuation?"

The douchebag gave him a round of applause, "Very good Cassie!"

"You could do that," Sam nodded. "But you would lose the bet."

"I don't care," Cas growled and pulled the trench coat tighter around his side as he stomped his feet. "It is quite uncomfortable."

"Then have at it," Sam stifled a chuckle as he gestured towards the hall leading to Cas' room.

"Only a few hours." Gabe shook his head, "Humans."

"You know what Cas?" Dean glared at Gabe and shook his head, finally getting up from the ground. "No. You'll be fine. You're not losing so soon."

"But Dean-"

"Come. Sit." Cas longingly looked towards his bedroom door but dejectedly walked to the chair next to Dean all the same, still wrapping his blanket of a trench coat tightly around his sides. "There you go."

Dean smiled in a small victory for Team Human but soon questioned his alliances. Cas would not stop twitching! Dean was afraid his chair was going to break too pretty soon. Then came more complaining out loud and it was just really sad.

The worst part of it was that Dean had to hear every wanton little whine that pipsqueak made. Every single raspy breath he took was tugging at Dean's drug induced erection, teasing him and asking him to come out and play. He ground his toes into his shoes and turned his knuckles white gripping his chair but nothing was blocking Cas out.

Then Sam cut in with the most pitiful puppy dog look of all, "Cas, buddy. If you really need to-"

"No," Dean cut him off but after two more minutes of silent torture he just caved, "Fine. Whatever. Go ahead Cas."

Gabe chuckled the same time Cas thanked him with desperate relief.

Cas turned towards the hall and Dean suddenly found the ability to breath normally again but, of course, he had to just go and turn right back around, looking just as confused and adorable as ever. Wait…no, not adorable. The flip of his hair, the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the frustration in his brows, all mixed with the way he bit his lip in complete erotic confusion and desperation…not adorable. It was mouthwatering and immoral. Oh, hell yes it was immoral. It was downright dirty.

Shit. His new chair was starting to creak.

What Cas said next just made it so much worse. "How do I… I understand the practice but how…what do I…"

"I thought you said you knew how!" Sammy practically laughed and it must have been funny from his point of view. Dean was too preoccupied trying to think about the deer.

The dead, dead deer.

"Watching and doing just aren't the same thing," Gabe sympathized. "Oh you're gonna have so much fun little bro!"

Sam kicked his chair, "Creepy."

"I feel proud," Gabe shrugged. "Little Cassie's growing up."

"Dean?" Cas called his name again and dammit, dead Bambi was not distracting enough.

"Jesus Christ, Cas." Dean huffed and flailed his arms. "Just….do it." As Cas started to unravel his coat, Dean jumped and added, "Not here! Go to your room and do it."

"Do what?"

"Dean, you gotta help him out," Sam shook his head and gestured from behind the safety of his table. "Look at him."

"Yeah Dean, look at him." Gabe chuckled again and winked in Cas' direction. "I think he needs a helping hand."

"You're just trying to make me lose," Dean accused.

"He's the one jerking off, not you. Unless you think you can't handle yourself?"

Dean's foot tapped and his mouth moved but all he could do in the end was frown, "Fine. Come on Cas. Let's go."

"Thank you."

"Thank me…actually never thank me."

Dean led the way to Cas' room, the entire time bitching in his head about stupid angels, stupid Gabriel, and stupid Sam for suggesting Dean help him. Why was it always Dean's job? Then again, the thought of Sam helping Cas with this sort of thing caused bile to rise to his throat.

Nope. He could do this. No problemo muchacho.

Cas' room was a lot like Dean's only bare. There wasn't a mess to be had as Cas had no real personal objects just yet. Even as Cas walked into the room Dean could see the trench coat open just the slightest bit to reveal one of his borrowed t-shirts and borrowed…oh, holy Jesus. Cas was wearing his pants and they were barely containing that erection, pushing so tight across the zipper that Dean swore he saw the color of Cas' boxers. His boxers. Oh, fuck. Cas' dick was pressing up against his navy blue boxer briefs. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Dean cleared his throat and lifted his gaze to find a head-tilting Cas quizzically staring at him with that pained aroused expression. Triple fuck again.

"You've really never…?"

Cas shook his head and explained, "I understand the mechanics from observing but I've never tried. As an angel, I found I had other interests. Besides, I cannot recall my memories with perfect clarity anymore. Only recent events."

Dean nodded awkwardly, hoping to skip over that uncomfortable conversation and dip into an extremely uncomfortable situation instead. "Alright go lay on the bed, take your pants off, and uh- go to town."

"To what town? We are stuck here, remember? Gabriel-"

"No, not- okay look. This isn't a thing, a normal thing. People don't do things like this- like- ugh- like- like _this_, unless they are very…close. Or drunk."

"I thought we were close?" Dean huffed but Cas cut him off before he could try to explain again. "Dean it is very bothersome. Can you please just show me? Please."

Fuck, Cas' voice cracked with that plea and goddammit, there was no refusing that tone. "I'm not going to show you anything. I'm going to tell you. Walk you through it. I'll be right here if you need me. Okay?" Cas nodded urgently and Dean gestured towards the bed. "So, take off your clothes and lay down."

Cas finally unraveled the outer layer of his outfit, dropping his coat and gently hanging it up in his closet. Dean was about to tell him it didn't matter but then he jumped for his shirt and the jerk of Dean's interested dick reminded him that this was not supposed to be a strip tease. "Oh, whoa. Hold on there. Go by the bed and strip. And uh- Wait till I turn around."

It was a painfully long time before Cas was done -probably folding his socks. When he finally finished he called out from the bed, "What now?"

"Just, get comfortable." God knows Dean never would. He leaned against Cas' dresser and stared into his closet, closing his eyes as he heard the bed squeak and the naked Cas adjust behind him.

"Okay."

"You got lube or lotion or-"

"I have this lotion. Sam said to use it after showers because-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, that's fine. Just- um- put some on your hand." The pump of the bottle made Dean jump as he imagined Cas squeezing it out into his cupped hand, readying it to slick up his thick, hard, throb- "You wanna- um-" Dean grabbed the air with his fist as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the words that escaped his mouth. "You wanna grab yourself."

"Grab myself where?"

"Where? Where do you- Where it hurts Cas. Just wrap your-" Dean sucked in the rest of that sentence at the whine that came out of Cas' mouth, penetrating the silent air with the cry of a virgin. "Oh fuck."

"Bad?" Cas actually sounded concerned.

"N-no." Dean swallowed and pushed on. He could do this. "Wrap your hand around yourself and uh- spread the lotion around."

Lucifer was back and he was playing tricks on Dean because god damn it all to hell that could not be the sound of lotion sliding all over Cas' dick and he was not making those godforsaken sounds. The bed was squeaking as his body shifted and Dean had to bite his lip in order to prevent telling him to stop moving.

"O-okay," Cas squeaked when the bed stopped shaking.

"Hold yourself tight." Dean just couldn't stop doing the hand gestures to match, hoping Cas was staring at him so he would see.

Oh hell, was Cas looking at him? With his cock in his hand? Really? Oh fucking fuck.

Dean started to jerk his hand and pictured Cas doing the same. He would be so nervous staring down at himself. Had Cas ever really looked before? He probably had. He would be so curious about the stiffening in his pants and he would love to inspect every inch of himself for hours, poking and prodding and fingering. Such a great being reduced to a quivering mess as he innocently strokes, desperate for orders that he only asked for from Dean.

He would jerk at the cold of the lotion, arch his back and hiss, but sink down when it heated up on his skin. He would fumble when his other hand brushes the inside of his thighs and slides against his balls and probably think he did something wrong, look around to see if anyone saw, and then do it again.

He would lurch at the rush and grip a little tighter, pulling that loud moan out of his mouth. He would twit his hand just the slightest, drag his thumb over the curious, throbbing vein, and watch as he started to fall apart.

It would be so new, so overwhelming. He would cry and pant and moan as he tries to beg for orders. He would start to rock as he climbs higher and builds until his body can't take it. His hips would shake-

Dean had to shake his head to clear that image from his mind. His cock decided to repay him with an extra harsh and painful jolt. Worst timing for a cock tease Cas fantasy ever.

"And-" Dean squeaked before dropping his voice back to normal. "And move your hand up and down. Like uh- like I'm doing."

The provocative noises that filled the room had Dean whining behind clamped lips. The lotion suctioned against Cas' hand and the smacks of each popping pass were only the tip of the inappropriate erection iceberg. Cas was going slow but the bed was still shifting as his body swayed with his arm, rocking back and forth as his hips started to pick up the instinct. Every whack of the bed against the wall pulled at Dean's will just a little bit more and added a new layer to the agonizing anticipation thrumming from his center. On top of that, Cas was muttering again. It was obviously that he was trying to be silent but Dean could still hear the tiny whimpers and moans that sounded behind him.

Dean moaned in his own time, glaring down at his fully erect dick, hating Gabriel more than ever since it would not go down. It seemed to only be getting worse –tighter, firmer- as the noises continued and his jeans were near suffocating. His cock was going to burst in its cage. Stupid Viagra.

His cock was just screaming to be touched and he was not going to lose this stupid bet so he tried to relive just the tiniest bit of pressure by slipping a hand in his pocket and over his boxers, pressing down just the slightest. A jolt of energy flushed his system and oh god yeah, that's what-

"Dean-" Cas gasped behind him.

Dean literally jumped, his hips thrust up into his hand, and he had to grip the dresser to keep himself upright on his buckling knees. That was his name. The most indecent pronunciation of his name, but his name all the same. And it sounded perfect coming from those distraught lips.

"C-C-Cas?" Dean gasped and ripped his hand straight out of his pocket like his dick was on fire –and it was-, afraid he would come from just that simple touch. It was enough to set his system into overload just hearing Cas moan his fucking name, let alone to say his back. God, he was so screwed.

"Dean I- unngh-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. No. It feels- it feels-"

The room was getting hotter. Dean pulled at the collar of his shirt. It couldn't physically be this muggy. Gabe must have screwed with the thermostat.

Dean tried to pull in a breath from the thick air, but his voice came out in a pant, "Feels good Cas?"

"Yeah. Mhmm." Cas mulled over the groan and Dean suddenly found himself dizzy and dug his fists into the wood of the dresser with both hands. "Yeah De-Dean. Feels- feels- mmm- yeah-"

"Oh god. Okay. Move your hand faster and hold yourself tighter. Move over everything. Head and uh- god just- over everything."

Cas was breathing so loud and the bed wouldn't stop squeaking and Dean's hands were digging into the side of the dresser so hard, taking all of his weight, he was sure he would break it somehow.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. There was a buzz traveling everywhere, making him antsy like he couldn't believe. Every pulse of blood that pumped more drugs straight to his hyperaware cock made his body convulse. His hands started to slip on the wood and he tried to readjust himself without moving too much. The friction was nonexistent and the pressure was too constricting. And to know there was nothing he could do about it? That it was only day one? Day fucking one?!

Why was it so fucking hot?!

He closed his eyes tight but that only brought new images to tag onto the sounds he was hearing. Of turning around, straddling Cas, unzipping his jeans, and showing him what else Team Human could do. Maybe it would be good for him. To shut him up. To have something in his mouth. Screw the contest. He would be able to handle it. Cas would swallow him down with those big pink lips of his and Dean would talk him through it. Cas would lick him to the brink but he wouldn't come because he could control himself and oh god. Fuck his fucking jeans for hurting so damn much.

Dean was tempted to peek over his shoulder but remembered the golden rule of telling and not watching and focused on the dark of the closet. There was another of Dean's shirts hanging up in there, brushing up against the trench coat. Cas had been wearing his shirt and it had been touching him all day. Why did his clothes get to touch him and why were his jeans so fucking tight?!

Screw it.

He jumped for his button with one hand and popped it, unzipping in one swift move and relieving the pressure. Oh god that felt good. No, wait. No. Now there was practically nothing touching him and his cock was bouncing in the air and, fuck the world, he wanted it to be touching something. It was just a thin layer of boxer barely grazing him and Cas had been wearing his boxers. Cas's dick was almost popping out of his boxers. The soft pink head which was beating in Cas hand right now. Oh god, couldn't he hurry up? Didn't virgins blow their load quicker than this?

"Cas-" Dean breathed his name pleadingly.

"D-Dean," Cas groaned and the bed started to shift more, the squeaking coming faster.

Dean could just jump over there and make the bed break if he wanted. He could jump on Cas and show him what real torture was. He could make him so hard that he would do more than just beg for it. He would have him reeling harder than any drug. He would give him a show like he'd never known and have him screaming.

"Dean-" Cas was already begging for it.

"Cas." Dean cock jumped again and he pushed his palm over it, just to keep it in place. There was a flash of heat that spread through him and he fell into the dresser again, crying out as the rush of pleasure overtook him and his judgment. "Fuck."

"Dean. Oh, Dean." Cas was really desperate out now, the bed was pumping against the wall like Cas' cock was pumping into his hand. "It's not- I can't-"

The poor kid was practically crying and that just buckled Dean's knees more. He wanted to face him, watch him, to see what he could do and how wrecked he could make him. Instead, he turned to the wall and pressed his body against it, giving his cock just a bit more pressure as he brokenly instructed, "Yes you can. Just relax. Think of something that turns you on."

"On?" The squeaking slowed. "I'm not a machine. I don't have a button that functions as-"

"No," Dean knocked his head against the sheetrock. "Picture someone that makes you feel all hot and bothered. Like a celebrity or whatever. Picture someone you like doing to you what you're doing now. Imagine it's them touching you."

"Someone I like?"

"Yeah," Dean gulped. "Anyone. Just-"

"Deannn-"

"It's okay. I'm here. You just relax your stomach and-"

"D-D-Deaaaannnn."

Dean started to thump his head against the wall as his hips started to jerk with the shallow intakes of his breath.

_I – _thump – _will not – _thump – _hump – _thump – _the wall – _thump –

_I – _thump – _will not – _thump – _hump – _thump – _the wall – _thump -

"Oh-oh-oh- I- - I- Oh- oh my- Dean- Dean- Dean! I need you- I need- I need"

Cas needed him.

Screw it. Again.

Dean tilted his bruised head just the slightest bit and finally saw Cas. He was jerking his hand with lightning speed, his other so wound up in the sheets that the bed was falling apart beneath him. He was arching off the mattress and squeezing his taught legs tighter as he bucked into his fist, every thrust causing the bed to shake. His skin was shaded pink and his body was beyond tense with anticipation. His face was twisted in a frustrated grimace so hard he didn't even see Dean looking at him.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, Cas." Dean pressed harder into the wall just enough to gasp and relieve some of the new excitement that flared through him.

Shit. He was humping the wall.

"Cas, fuck."

"Dean-" He looked completely wrecked, so destroyed.

"You want to come?" Dean licked his lips as he watched Cas nod, his hand pulling tighter on the sheets below him. "Cas? What do you need?" An evil smirk crawled up his face as he listened to another strangled growl come from behind Cas' lips. The teasing gave him a sick thrill, a sense of undeserved revenge. Well, it was Cas' fault for looking so delectable. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, Dean. Please- oh, Dean. Dean, please."

Screw it. Screw him. No wait, don't screw him. Just- ah fuck.

Who even cares? He pushed away from the wall, replacing the pressure with his resting palm, and stepped to Cas, his shins pressing the side of the bed so he could get a better view.

"Lay back on the bed-"

Cas jumped at his voice suddenly so close and pleaded in the pause, "But Dean-"

"Lay back on the bed." Cas struggled to let himself go and push back onto the tangled covers below. In his messy movements, his cock bounced against his stomach and splashed a drip of precum on his abdomen –just a tiny sample, a tiny taste.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Cas quickly grab himself again,

It was just as he imagined.

No, it was better.

Cas' cock was thick –Cas' hand could barely contain that girth-, a deep shade of pleading pink, and throbbing with need against the inside of his palm. Dean had to wonder how long Cas would last if he wrapped his lips around his head. Could he even fit Cas in his mouth? It would just take one lick. One lick and Cas would be shooting off inside him, coating his tongue and crying his name. Dean could do it. He could handle himself. He could do it and refuse his body's need to come the same time as Cas.

Before Dean had a chance to test that theory, Cas was tugging his fingers over his glossy member and doing just what Dean said, covering every single inch.

"Good," Dean cooed. "Now twist your wrist as you go up."

"D-Dean-"

"You're doing good, Cas." Dean wanted to reach out and pet him, run his nails down his inner thigh, and pull him close so he had something to rut against other than the palm of his hand –but he didn't. He just watched as Cas stared up at him with an open, panting mouth and hooded, dark eyes. "Just relax and go just a bit faster. Don't try to push yourself."

"Dean- please-"

"Relax and- Fuck." Cas moaned too loud that time. There was no way they couldn't hear him out there. There was no way to escape it in the room. "Fucking just come Cas," Dean was pretty sure his lip was bleeding he was biting so hard. He could barely catch a shallow breath as the words escaped him, "Oh fuck. Such a fucking mess. Perfect. Fuck. Cas just, mmm, let me see you. Let me see you come. Let me hear you come for the first time. Uh fuck, first time."

Cas' eyes met his again and that was it for Cas. His body contorted with the intense vibrations and hot streams of cum shot over him and the bed, most landing on his chest and some on his face. Dean whimpered at the sight and pressed even harder on his begging cock, willing it to keep in line as he forced himself to remember what was at stake. He was not going to let Gabe win and he was not going to lose. Right?

He spun around quick and tried to catch his breath as he heard Cas do the same.

"Oh no," Cas mumbled tiredly behind him.

"What? What's wrong?"" Dean started to panic and doubled checked himself. There was a thin line of cum sprayed across his boxers…did he cum too? The fully standing, near bursting erection said otherwise.

"Your shirt I-"

"What?"

"I um-"

Dean spun around – he already watched the guy whack off, wasn't much else to see- and sighed when he saw Cas fiddling with the shirt he had worn that day, picking it up and showing another stream of cum crossing over the design.

"Oh." That was fine except Cas was trying to clean it up by pulling his fingers through the mess and gathering it in his hand. Then he went to touch his face where some was dripping and- "Oh god. Fuck. Okay. Um-"

"You don't look well Dean."

"I um- that's fine just um- put that down and – um- I'm going to go take a shower."

"Dean?"

"Just um- sleep." Dean started haphazardly buttoning the jeans that did not want to be buttoned and tripped back towards the door. His hands kept slipping in the cum that rubbed past the fabric of his boxers and into the small gap that showed skin. He could feel Cas on him, rubbing over his flesh and soaking into his skin. He needed to get out of there. "You're tired right? Just sleep till the drugs wear off."

"Thank you Dean."

"Sure, whatever, and uh-" Dean stopped for a moment. This was Cas' first time after all and he was new to being human so Dean had a responsibility or something. "You know you can do that whenever you want. I mean in your room. In private. Um- find out what you like and-" Cas nodded and the cum on his face shone in the light. "Ah fuck Jesus- I'll see you later-"

Dean bolted to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in. He ran to the showerhead and turned it on the coldest setting, jumping straight in with all his clothes. He moved so the water sprayed directly against the cock bouncing against his chest and he cursed so many times, he wasn't sure he said one proper word. At least Cas' cum was off his dick. Oh fuck.

Dean' pulled himself from the shower and peeled off his wet clothes, changing into sweats since his body decided to calm. Thank god Gabe only gave them a small dose.

Gabe and Sam were waiting outside his room with great big school-girl smirks and he groaned because he was far too wound up to deal with them.

"Cassie out?" Gabe danced.

"And did you-" Sam gestured. "Are you still, what did you guys say, master of your domain?"

"Oh, I am master of my entire domain." Dean nodded and cross his arms. "My domain is my bitch."

"Why's your hair wet?" Sam went to touch him.

"Shut up," Dean growled and avoided him with a slap.

Gabe wiggled his brows at them both. "And then there were three."


	3. Day 2- Sammy's Dreaming

**AN: **Wow. I got a lot more feedback to this than I thought I would. Thank you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I have "plot" lined out but since this is for fun, let me know if there's something you want and I may be able to wiggle it in ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 – Sammy's Dreaming <strong>

* * *

><p>There were hands everywhere.<p>

The muscles in Sam's back melted like butter as fingers pressed and rolled, driving deep and pushing him into the table, manipulating him into relaxation

Massages were the best. He never got them because he was always with Dean and Dean would always go on about how _'that's so girly'_ or _'wow Samantha, gonna get your nails done too?'_ or something about _'only worth it if there's a happy ending' _with a filthy wink added on –as if he wouldn't understand the implication. Plus, they were hardly spa people so a real massage was a real treat.

The person whose fingers were oiling him up in unadulterated bliss spoke in a thick Swedish accent, just loud enough to be heard over the relaxing sounds of babbling brooks and chimes, "Is there anywhere you would like me to concentrate?"

"Yeah," Sam groaned as the hands pressed over his shoulder blades. "Lower."

"Oh, Sam," the accent suddenly dropped and that voice sounded painfully familiar. "I never thought you'd ask."

"Gabriel-" Sam flipped around and glared at the angel innocently holding up his hands and smirking like the devil. Sam followed the direction of that smirk and jumped.

It was a full body massage. Full body massages required much less clothing than they did skin.

Quickly, he tried to tighten the small towel hiding his groin around himself in order to cover some of his completely nude body but it was pitifully small. The lady at the front desk said they didn't have any bigger and he would have to... Wait a second. What was Gabriel doing as a masseur? Where were they? Last thing he knew, they had been in the bunker laughing at Dean and then they went to- "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"You always were quick on the draw kiddo." Gabe winked. "The brainy genes and the looks. Poor Dean." He wrinkled his nose and picked up the incense burning across the room. "Lavender and sage? Are you warding off ghosts from hairy backs past?"

"Why are you here?"

Every time he shifted he needed pull the towel back on and he couldn't find a comfortable way to sit while 95% of him was exposed -making it an endless squirming process. Large men needed larger things but apparently his mind didn't account for that. He suddenly had the feeling that the girl at the front desk was lying. And that she was less a girl than a shape shifting jackass. "Couldn't this wait until I woke up?"

"Nope." Gabe snapped his fingers and the formerly empty spa room suddenly filled with women -all in their 20s, all fit, and all wearing almost nothing. Each one had both their hands on his torso and pushed him back into the table, rubbing their many fingers over what they could reach -as if there was some secret prize they were all searching for.

It was like being molested by a greedy octopus.

"Gabriel-"

"No?" Gabe snapped again and all the girls turned to men -all in their 20s, all fit, and all wearing almost nothing. "You are just full of surprises."

"Stop it," Sam said but his heart wasn't really in it. Those hands were pressing on aches he didn't even know he had! Palms were petting this heat that slowly rose from somewhere inside and he sighed when a dream dude started working knuckles into his shoulder. X marked the spot and he was really digging for it.

His sigh was soon followed by a gasp when he felt one of the many hands slipping over his belly button- and only trailing lower. "Get them out of here!"

"Just me?" Gabe gasped dramatically and snapped again, making the men disappear, leaving his body painfully void of touch. "Well butter my biscuit."

"I'm not buttering your anything," Sam grumbled and adjusted the towel again. It had to be getting smaller. It was quite literally a washcloth now. And his clothes were nowhere to be seen. Of course. He could feel himself start to flush with embarrassment as he experimented different crossings of the legs. "What do you want?"

"It's not about me Sammy. Oh, no. It's about you. And what you want." Gabe wiggled his brows and Sam slammed back into the table with a yelp when large invisible hands pushed and pinned him down. He was bound to get a concussion or at least whiplash at this rate.

Gabe skipped to his side and started dancing around the small room as he spoke to the lavender and sage filled air. "So what does Sam Winchester want? What gets that monster truck motor running? Monster cock more like it. You wouldn't have that thing on steroids, would you?"

"So that's what this is about?" He gave a high pitched laugh as he wiggled under the invisible weight. It wasn't budging and his fidgeting was only moving his puny little washcloth. The only thing he was able to do was move his hands down and cover the bits that mattered with cupped palms. Clearly he was playing defense for now. "The contest? It's only been one day. Are you really having that much trouble already? Cas just lost."

Gabe scoffed, giving a raspberry to the sky. "Please. Cas was easy. Far too easy. Kind of a floozy really."

"A floozy?"

"You, Sammy dearest-" Gabe annoyingly tapped his forehead as he made a pass around, "-are not. You are a six and a half foot wall of non-jumpable self-control. Dean'll flop like yesterday's lettuce. He needs to hit it and quit it at least once a day. And after the show Cassie gave him, well…I'll be surprised if he makes it to breakfast. You? Do you even remember the last time you got your freak on?"

Sam raised his brows and continued to wiggle, getting nowhere. "I _'get my freak on'_ just enough, thanks. Now will you let me up?"

Gabe's smirk came into focus as he excitedly leaned over him a second later. "Not until you tell me."

"Why bother anyway? This is just a dream."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Sam felt the dread sink in as Gabe excitedly patted his shoulder. Gabe was far too happy for him to have said something right. "Dreams don't count do they? Deany boy said so himself."

"Well…they might."

"Oh, no. You said it. This is just a dream." Gabe pinched his cheek, earning a menacing growl, but he was quickly out of reach, dancing and twirling around the room again. "Anyone in the world. If you could have anyone, who would it be?"

"It's not going to work." He already knew struggling wasn't working, why was he still trying it? All he could do was continue to protect his precious jewels from Gabe's greedy gaze and glare at him as he continued to spin like a ballerina. "You won't get anything from me."

The jumps suddenly stopped and Sam's heart thudded in his chest when he saw the look on his face. He expected Gabe to be teasing and taunting in his bubbly nature but it was clear he took it as a challenge and was now a man on a mission. His heated gaze swept over Sam's immobile body and his smirk dropped to a frown of concentration. The rush that spread anywhere he looked ended Sam's squirming and he was pinned by more than just the angel's mojo.

Gabriel seemed to notice and walked forward with purpose, locked onto Sam's wide eyes and whispered, "Watch me." He slowly rounded he table and dragged his fingers on the outside, just far enough away not to touch Sam's body but close enough for Sam to feel the indents he made in the cushion and to involuntarily curve towards the dips. "So what's your secret kink? There was that whole demon phase. A little rough around the edges. Perhaps some bondage and knife play? No? Over that? Hmm. You've had your fun there. Maybe a little more vanilla for you. Romance under the moonlight? Making love on the beach?"

Gabe snapped and Sam was no longer staring up at the blank white ceiling of an office building. It inverted to a black sky with many shining stars dotting around a bold moon, far too big to be realistic. Somewhere behind him came the crash of waves and when he strained his neck he could see the pink sands of a tropical beach.

"Stop that."

"I'm getting closer aren't I?" When Gabe popped up this time he was shirtless, clad in only a pair of Hawaiian flower print shorts and a lei necklace. Sam caught himself inspecting the way the petals fell against the curves of his chest, wondering how smooth they were sliding against his nipples, and forced himself to look back at the big bright moon overhead. This was all so ridiculous. Just like this contest. It was making him think about sex and that was what was making him think about Gabriel's nipples…not that he associated the two in any way. Normally.

"You might as well give in," Gabe sang. "This won't stop till you do."

The angel snapped again and the table disappeared beneath him with a crack. While frantically inspecting for broken bones, he realized he had changed clothes and was now dressed in the same outfit as Gabe with the addition of an undone white button up. He was still pinned but he was now stuck on a giant purple beach blanket next to a small picnic basket with a bottle of wine poking out the top.

Gabe clapped twice and new music started to play in the distance, the sound of steel drums and acoustic guitar. He rolled his hips to the hula-dancing tune and continued, "Alright Fabio. You're on the beach. You got wine and music and stars. What more do you need?"

The dance continued and Sam found himself wondering why Gabe felt the need to dance so much and how he could move his hips like that. Maybe it had something to do with the short height. Smaller people could always seem to really gyrate when they wanted to. And that thought was leading nowhere good so he looked back to the moon again

Gabe smirked at him and started to roll his hips down low, bending his knees and sinking to get near his level. Sam had to lean away to keep that leg from hitting his head. There was nowhere to look anymore, that was for sure. His eyes kept flickering to the inseam trailing to Gabe's middle and back to a freckle really close to his nose. Angel's had freckles?

Gabe snickered and rolled his body up and down, making it as suggestive as the imagination could handle. "Maybe you want to be the one taken care of. Is that it Sammy? Do you want someone to lay you down and ride you into oblivion?"

Sam grunted when Gabe suddenly jumped on top of him, straddled his hips, and pushed down on his exposed chest with his actual hands in addition to his invisible ones. Sam tried to wiggle him off but soon realized how bad an idea that was. He had been too busy focusing on the flow of Gabe's body to realize where his blood flowed and how interested he had really become.

Gabe's dirty words mixed with the image of those moves and it really messed with his head. Both of them. With Gabe's legs opening above him, he could suddenly picture in perfect clarity Gabe being the one to lay him down and -as he said- ride him into oblivion. As his hips fumbled under the weight, he realized his problem was only growing.

"Would you let me go?"

Gabe smirked and dug nails into skin, dragging them over his pecks and dipping thin into his stomach. "Your dream. All you have to do is want it and it's yours."

"Not really." Sam gave one last toss and felt the magic hands disappear, but he was still held down by Gabe's literal weight. "You're still here."

"Words hurt you know." Just as Sam was going to tell him to cry about it somewhere else, Gabe waved his hand and duct tape covered his mouth and stuck it shut. As he struggled to rip it off without removing his lips, Gabe continued to ponder out loud. "So who do you want riding you?" Gabe's image shifted into every star he named, "Scarlett Johansson? Jennifer Love Hewitt? Channing Tatum?"

"No, just-" Sam held out his hands and almost pushed Gabe off but he didn't really want to touch him too much when he was already having issues with his southern region. Plus, Channing Tatum was big. Very big. "Will you get off?"

"Get off on you?!" Gabe changed back into himself with a smile challenging the size of the moon. "Why, I never knew!"

Gabe gasped and rolled his hips down, sinking his weight onto Sam's erection and eliciting an unwanted groan. Then he shrugged, "That's a lie. I did." He tapped Sam's head. "Mind reading and all that jazz. In fact yesterday-" Gabe ducked down and leaned his mouth against Sam's ear, dropping his voice to a whisper, "-you were wondering why I used Viagra on you. That's right. I know what you were thinking. That all I had to do was bend over and you'd be hard as a rock, imagining how slow you could slip inside. Wondering if I could take all of you. If I would swallow you up like the greedy tramp you know I can be. Why couldn't Dean and Cas just leave so you could bend me over the table and see?

"Then again-" He switched ears, leaving a trail of hot breath over his jaw. "-you want to win. This bet is just a pathetic, macho, cowboy pissing contest but you want to take the prize just to make us do what you want. Cas and Dean would be easy. But what would you make Gabe do? What would have me bending over the most? That is your favorite thing to see. Maybe make me wear a pair of cutoff shorts and hold a lasso -cowboys were already on your mind. Make me ride you and see if I could tame your cock like a mighty steed. All with one good fuck." Sam gasped when Gabe's teeth latched onto his lobe and his tongue flicked over the sensitive scrapes. "Sound about right?"

Sam grunted, refusing to answer. He dug his fingers into the blanket and clawed at the sand he couldn't see as he fought the urge to push his member into Gabe's back so he could see if what he thought was true. To see if Gabe could actually take him. Cowboy boots and all. Because, yes, that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Wanna know what I was thinking?" Sam could hear the gulp leave his throat and Gabe was suddenly blocking his staring contest with the moon overhead, gawking at him with big lustful eyes and a small smile just barely pulling on his mouth. "I was wondering, how far down my throat could I get a cock that long? I mean, the lack of gag reflex is an angel bonus but that thing is quite the gobstopper. Do you want to see me try?"

Mmmm yes. He really, really did. But-

He meant to say no but it came out in a strangled whine. Gabe was running his fingers over his chest and flicking his nails across the shirt touching him, pushing it off bit by bit until it fell all the way open. He wasn't even looking at Sam anymore. Just focusing on his fingers running faint pink lines over the newly exposed skin and trailing them back to the band of his shorts.

Sam shook his head, "You need to-"

"I need to?" Gabe smirked and started to flip the pant button open. "Never realized you were that urgent."

"Gabriel-" Sam yelped when he heard the zip slowly pulling open. He couldn't see with Gabe in the way but he could feel his erection pushing against the tangs. Apparently Gabe had him going commando. "Gabe, you can't just-"

"Love it when you call me that."

"You can't just come into my dream and read my mind and- and-" He hoped he didn't look as flustered as he felt. "-and violate me."

"It's hardly violation when you're begging for it."

"I am not begging for it."

"Out loud."

"Stop that." His brain finally unstuck and he threw his hands at Gabe's wrists and pulled them away from his crotch. "No more reading my mind. You got it?"

"Then you'll just have to tell me."

Gabe started running his nails across Sam's wrists and rolled his hips against the part of the erection that had sprung free. The rough pressure against shorts and metal wasn't exactly pleasurable but that didn't stop Sam from rolling up to meet him, if only by a few centimeters.

"Tell me where you want my mouth." Gabe leaned down, bringing Sam's hold with him. "Here?" he pressed his warm, breathy lips to Sam's ear. "Here-" to under his jaw. "Here-" to the corner of his mouth. "Here-" he pressed them against Sam's lips and snagged them with his teeth when Sam gasped at his hips boring down again.

Gabe flipped their hands and pinned him by his wrists instead, causing Sam's head to crack back into the dip of sand under them. Yup, he would pass out at this rate.

Gabe's bite stung but he soon rectified it with his tongue, slicking up the scratches, followed by his mouth pushing him open and mashing their lips together.

Sam knew there was no point in fighting and –since it was a dream and he could be honest in a place that wasn't real- he really, really didn't want to stop. He opened up and tilted his head towards him, meeting every motion with equal eagerness until they were both panting messes with shaky limbs and crawling anticipation.

Gabe pulled back with a satisfied pop and hummed, "Now where else do you need it?"

"This isn't fair," Sam nervously gasped as Gabe moved back down to his throat, biting and licking.

The pressure ached the bones in his captured wrists, his mouth was raw from tongue and teeth alike. Gabe's short body sprawled over every inch of his exposed chest and the flowers from his lei ticked his chest. As if he wasn't already over stimulated, every motion they made grazed their centers together. Gabe bounced up and down the part of his cock still sticking out of his shorts and sparked a new shock with every bite until his body was buzzing. He forgot the point for a moment.

"You're teasing me. And I am not losing this stupid contest."

"You didn't even want to play." Gabe pouted between bites. "When I win, I promise what I make you do will be very enjoyable. For both of us." He rolled his hips the same time he chomped extra hard on his collarbone, making Sam buck. "You have my word on that."

Sam groaned and tried to clear his head with a shake as Gabe moved back up to his ear. He managed to say, "I am not losing pinned to some imaginary blanket in a made-up dream that isn't even real." Okay, so he probably could get up if he wanted but the pressure rising and fighting the zipper under Gabe's hips made it clear he didn't. There was a point to what he was saying though. He had to stay focused. "And I am really not losing before Dean."

"Romance. I knew you wanted to be seduced. Well I can do that for you. Inch by extra-long inch." Suddenly the zip on his pants fell all the way -without even having been touched. Then everything was being touched as Gabe petted the freed member, stroking it up and down as he moved his mouth over Sam's chest and licked to his stomach, over his side, and back down to his hip. "Better?" He hummed from the belly button and Sam gave a muffled sound in protest, though it didn't sound nearly as aggressive as he wanted. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sam groaned and wrapped his hands into the blanket below. What was the point in pushing him off? Gabe would just come back. This was a dream after all. It didn't count or matter.

Oh, who was he kidding?

"You're cheating."

Gabe sat up with a smirk and continued to tug at his member. "Technically you're cheating. But only if they find out. I could do it, you know. I could send you right over the cliff and there would be no one to know but you and I. So, what do you say, Louise? I'll drive."

"That's not fair to- oh god." Gabe gave an extra hard tug -bringing an extra sudden spasm- and just when Sam thought that would be the end of this cock tease, he was encased in one hot, wet gulp. He could feel the tongue inside the swallow licking up his shaft as the head of his dick bumped the back of Gabe's throat, rolling along the ridges and provoking the sensitive skin.

He looked down to see his erection having disappeared, replaced by the top of Gabe's blonde head with is nose pressing firmly into the center of his abdomen. There was suddenly the sound of muffled sucking matching the beat of distant drums and Gabe started wiggling his hips in the air. "This is- this is- definitely cheating. Oh god." He fell back, unable to control himself while staring at that golden color. "Yes. Cheating."

Gabe pulled off in a snap and continued to play with the cock in his fist, faster now with the slick of his saliva. "Such a bad boy, Winchester. Breaking the rules."

"Don't- don't-"

"Stop?" Sam whined as Gabe twisted his wrist. "You'll have to tell me. I'm not reading your mind. Though I have a pretty good idea."

"No you should stop. Should- should stop."

Gabe smiled at him but it was not comforting. It was a smile to remind him just how powerful Gabriel the Archangel of the Lord could be. He knew exactly what he was doing -that he would win in the end- and he would enjoy every single second of it. "Just don't come and you can keep your precious rules intact. No cheating, no losing."

"I won't be able to stop if you don't stop- doing that." Gabe pulled his dick back into his mouth and swallowed him all the way in one go. "Doing that. Oh- shit."

The flat of Gabe's hot tongue curved around his shaft and slowly trailed up the underside before circling the ring of his head and putting pressure on the exact spot that made Sam's knees crumble. He twitched and gasped at the shock that pounded at the touch of that mouth and groaned when Gabe started to suck him further. He didn't think it was possible. No one had done this before. Not all of him. Oh god, every inch.

The pull of Gabe's lips opposed the press of his tongue against the slit and he keened, unsure if he wanted to press up or pull back. His body couldn't make up its mind and it was trapped, quivering in its place with a cock that wouldn't stop pulsing to the beat of imaginary drums and a hammering heart.

The mouth popped off and he cried at the summer wind brushing cool air over his throbbing member. Then Gabe's fingers were curling into his inner thighs, one quickly brushing to the base of his erection and holding it up as he treated his dick like a lollipop and licked him up and down and all around. Just when he thought he could work out the pattern and prepare for the rough to slide against his skin, the trickster changed direction and licked him down, sliding the tip over the base and under his balls.

Sam groaned and rolled to meet him, trying to get his slick member to touch more than the air Gabe was allowing. He was damn near pleading out loud but remembered his pride and used some of that self-control to hold it in.

"I couldn't hear that, Sammy," Gabe smirked and started sucking a painful bruise into his inner thigh, dancing his fingertips against the erection he was purposefully ignoring.

Sammy groaned, "I didn't- ah-" Sam couldn't finish the sentence when Gabe's mouth started swallowing him again.

Lips rolled down the slickened staff and slowly pulled back up. Sam moaned as Gabe hallowed his cheeks so well. There was constricting flesh everywhere, pushing against him and holding him tight. The snug, lush heat was churning the flames settling low in his abdomen and he went ridged with anticipation.

Gabe started bobbing fast, without warning, rolling his head as he pulled and pushed. He guided his thumb down and pressed the underside of Sam's package, grazed it down his premium and searched for the special pressure point that wrought more pleasure than pain. He found it just as he flicked his tongue over the head and popped his mouth open, letting a quick spot of air blow through the gap.

Sam cried his name to the stars, which prompted the egotist to repeat the act again and again. The excitement rocked from every angle. His body shuddered and he thrummed with it. He panted and grunted between breaths as he peeked down at the head swallowing all of him down, not truly believing that Gabriel was the one unraveling him in this way. It was like a dream come true.

Funny how that worked.

Gabe moved faster, batted his tongue against him and sucked him halfway down his throat. Sam could feel the pressure build, his balls tightened under Gabe's thumb, and he knew the end was nearing.

This had to stop. He was about to lose or cheat or both. He couldn't do that. He had a point to make.

"Gabe-"

Oh, but god. His will was slipping faster than his grip on the blanket. He was already winding his fingers into Gabe's hair, pulling him inexplicably closer when he meant to pull him off. His other hand reached for Gabe's arm and harshly curled into the muscle of his bicep. His center was tensing too much. He couldn't stop now. He was right on the brink of spraying his come down that cocky chatterbox's throat-

"Gabe-"

But-

"Gabe, I'm- I'm-I-"

He was just about to gather his last bit of self control and yell for Gabe to stop but it was too late.

Sam woke with a start and pulled at the sheets tangled around his body. He was sweaty and panting and could barely register where he was. Only when he looked down to find the lack of Gabe's golden hair tangled between his fingers did he remember what had happened.

Dream. It was a dream.

He hadn't come, he didn't lose. But now he was painfully hard and shaking with the need to let loose that load of built pressure. He pulled at his bottoms and could see his member standing tall and leaking, forming a wet spot on his pajamas.

He groaned and slammed back into the pillows.

Not only did he have the most sensitive and aching erection of his life, but now he knew. Gabriel was not only willing but ready to suck him off until he was a helpless wreck, crying out his name and grinding into his mouth. And maybe more, if he wasn't lying. All he would have to do is lose and he could actually have it all. Have Gabriel.

No. He was not going to lose.

The thought of what Dean or Gabe would do if they won was bad enough. He would just suck it up and wait a few more minutes to calm down and not think about it. He didn't need to orgasm like the others. He was more evolved than that.

He glared at his ceiling and tried to focus on anything but what he had vividly dreamed about until he could feel the blood start to return to his brain.

He woke up too early. He wanted to go back to sleep but realized that Gabe may be waiting for just that to happen. He wasn't sure he could take another one of those sessions again. They needed a talk about that.

He stumbled into the kitchen to look for coffee and found the most curious sight. Cas was in front of the stove, humming to himself with a smile on his face, flipping pieces of bacon. "Cas?"

Cas turned his smile on him and continued to hum. "Good morning Sam. I made eggs and bacon and bread is in the toaster."

On the other side of the stove was a large bowl full of eggs and a plate of bacon hiding behind. The toaster seemed to be smoking. Whatever, it would be fine.

"You know how to cook?"

"I watched Dean." Cas wouldn't stop smiling as he placed the bacon with the other pieces. It was too early for smiling. "I think I did it right."

Sam gave him a quick grin, started to fumble with a mug, and turned to the coffee machine to see a batch already made. Thank god.

"Dude, that's mine," Dean came bitching in as soon as he finished pouring himself a cup.

"No, it's mine." Sam held it up when Dean reached. "I just poured it."

"I made the coffee, it's mine!"

"You can't just take the whole pot, Dean! It doesn't work that way!"

"Just give me the-"

"No Dean-" Sam pushed him away as Dean kept reaching for the very hot coffee, now burning his fingers as it splashed over the sides.

"Good morning, Cassie," Gabe walked into the room with a skip.

"Good morning, Gabriel." Cas greeted him with a smile too and pointed towards the food. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Gabe pulled a seat out and slammed himself down. "Lemme grab this quick-" He snapped and the coffee Sam was very near spilling appeared in front of him. "There we go. Ahhhh," he hummed over his sip. "Coffee's good, Dean." Dean glared daggers at him but was promptly ignored as Gabe turned to Sam with a smirk. "Morning, Sammy. Have a good sleep? Any interesting dreams last night?"

Sam could feel his face start to heat up as he stared at that mouth laying over the ring of the mug and taking another sip. The flashbacks would not stop and he needed to get out of there because he was starting to get hard again and Gabe was not going to help stop that. In fact, he would probably do the opposite. Probably read his mind again. That's why he needed to keep it on safe topics. Not beaches, not belly dancing, and nothing about stupid archangels.

"I'm going to read." Sam pouted but turned back right before he left the kitchen. "Oh wait, I can't!"

Flying books. It was ridiculous. This was not Hogwarts.

Dean stomped over as soon as Sam left and held out his hand to Gabe. "Give me my coffee."

Gabe snapped a finger and handed him a new cup, cardboard with the Starbucks logo on the front and the name Rose written up the side. "Starbucks fresh."

Dean stomped off with the stolen coffee and took the entire pot he made with him as well.

Cas watched him leave with a frown and started to pick at the pieces of bacon. "Why are they so agitated?"

"The wonders of being human." Gabe smirked and snapped his fingers, bringing a bottle of maple syrup into his hand and promptly dumped half the contents on the eggs and bacon Cas had put in front of him. "That does not seem healthy."

"Neither do the egg shells you left in here but you don't hear me bitching."


	4. Day 3- Cas is Confused

**Day 3 – Cas is Confused**

* * *

><p>Everyone was arguing and it was very strange.<p>

Usually when Sam and Dean argued it was over something important. Demons. Ghosts. Apocalypses.

Now they fought over the simplest things. The batteries in the remote died. They spilled a bit of milk. They breathed too loud. The light hit them wrong.

Cas wanted to intervene but every time he spoke they would glare and turn their anger on him.

Gabriel sat back and laughed at it all, encouraging their frustration until they stomped away and locked themselves in their room.

That's where Sam and Dean spent most of their time. Cas tried to pull them away from their movies and video games but nothing really worked. For the most part, he let them go and spent time talking to Gabriel about home and their brothers and sisters.

It was good to see him. Despite the fact that he was a bit more of a bully than normal. Usually Gabriel would keep his teasing at an acceptable level but he couldn't seem to help himself, turning absolutely everything into a joke. It was annoying. But he was family.

Yesterday Cas tried to get the Winchesters to eat some of the breakfast he cooked -all my himself- but they weren't paying him any attention. Sam played solitaire on his computer and Dean slammed his headphones over his ears.

He even tried to pull them out of their isolated states by asking for a long overdue tour of the bunker. He tried Dean first -patiently waiting at the end of his bed until Dean opened his eyes so he could ask- but Dean became quite animated instead, yelled, and locked him out. He wasn't sure what he did wrong so he went to ask Sam -as he would usually explain- but he wouldn't even come to the door.

Gabriel said it wouldn't last too long. It was a human thing. Something called cabin fever. But that didn't make any sense. Cas was human and he felt fine. He had no temperature. He checked. Twice.

Actually, he felt more than fine.

This newfound hobby was very enjoyable. Dean's advice to take it upon himself and see what he enjoyed was quite the adventure. And Cas knew a thing or two about adventures, having dealt with demons, ghosts, apocalypses, and the spillage of dairy products.

When it became apparent that neither Sam nor Dean would be better after a night's rest, he tried to offer them soup and crackers. He knew that was what sick boys needed to get well but they both refused him. So, he decided to take part in this unspoken 'cabin fever' activity and also went to his room and locked himself inside. He hoped that he was helping to stop the spread of the virus so the others would be willing to share the same space again.

He stripped out of his clothes and folded the items that were Dean's –which all of them were- and placed them on the floor next to his bed. He made sure his trench coat was properly hung and scooted back to the middle of the room. He smiled as he looked at his closet, remembering Gabriel saying something about Sam being properly hung.

Cas wasn't quite sure what that meant, but maybe it meant Sam was tidy. Cas liked to be tidy too. Perhaps he was properly hung. He would have to ask.

The reason he was standing there naked? It was because he noticed a pair of Dean's socks lying around in the kitchen.

Dean's socks.

Why did Dean takes his socks off in the kitchen? Were they wet? Did he step in something? More milk?

Were they dirty? Was Dean dirty? Perhaps he went to change. Or take a shower. He would need to be naked for that. But why was he naked in the kitchen? That had to be a safety hazard.

The powerful image of Dean nude while cooking popping into his head had him feeling the new and interesting sensation that urged him to move to his bedroom. He wanted to ask Dean if this was what he should do but decided he didn't want Dean to yell at him again. Plus, Dean was still suffering from the fever. He needed rest.

As he looked down, it was clear he made the right decision. It didn't take long for his body to get antsy. His groin started to heat and he watched curiously as his erection started to form, pulling that part of his body to a standing position.

This organ was a funny one.

Cas knew Jimmy's body as well as an angel could know his vessel –to the best of their anatomical knowledge. He healed him many times and knew of all parts. But it was one thing to know of something's existence and feel it flapping between your legs.

When he lost his grace, he had to deal with the annoying slapping between thighs but he could tolerate it. It was when he learned about the human need to use the bathroom and shower where he really had to study it. He inspected every inch over time and could say he knew his penis as well as he knew the back of his hand.

In fact, he played with his penis with the back of his hand many times while inspecting. The two were well acquainted.

What he could understand was his hand. What he couldn't understand was how his penis could be so unpredictable. It went up and down more times than a fledgling with a wing stuck behind its back.

That was probably funnier in Enochian.

Sometimes it was soft. Sometimes it wasn't. In the morning it was usually hard and he had to wait for it to be soft in order to go about his day without drawing attention to himself. Then there were the times it was completely accidental, brought on by a thought. A simple thought that could alter his entire physical state. He could be thinking about pies or the feel of his clothes and he would instantly swell.

The sensitivity was quite shocking.

Dean's boxers were nice because they were soft and they didn't hold him down too tightly. If he swung his hips just right it would even feel a bit pleasurable. Too many times and an accidental boner would emerge and he would wait for it to calm before swinging again.

He found he liked wearing Dean's clothes. They smelled like him. Smelled…good. Like Dean. That smell of aftershave and coffee beans made him feel closer to his hunter. Even when Dean was gone, Cas would know he was there, in a way, because he could sense him all around. Everywhere in the bunker had a bit of Dean.

Dean. Who had taught him how to deal with his accidental erections. He was so helpful.

He ran his hand down the trimmed curls below his stomach and sighed in appreciation. Cleaning and trimming was a complicated process that required much research on the internet. Sam was red faced when he found Cas looking at YouTube videos on his laptop but allowed him to finish the clips. Cas really wasn't sure why Sam blushed. He had to go through the same process. Didn't he? Did Sam not...What did he look like down there? What did Dean look like?

The pressure from his palm on his abdomen felt very nice. He circled the area again and led his hand up to his stomach before trailing to base of his cock again. He smiled when he saw it twitch and felt a small pull in his hips.

Such a strange thing indeed.

He poked at the skin near his base and hummed curiously at the excitement that little poke could build. He tried it higher and hummed again when the same reaction occurred. He pulled his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Hmmm. He pushed even harder, trying to lay his erection all the way back down to his thigh. The moment he let go, it bounced right back up and wobbled in the air.

How interesting. No matter how much he batted it around it would always try and right itself.

Perhaps if he forced it down for long enough, it would stay that way? No. His palm covering his length only made him twitch.

What if he did it the other way, against his stomach? No. That seemed to heighten the anxious sensation. Flesh on both sides made his muscles contort with anticipation.

He let go and watched his erection swing back and forth, up and down. Curious, he wiggled his hips and watched it dance in the air.

For something that wanted to be upright at all times, it did move quite freely. With his hips rocking back and forth he could almost get it to slap against his stomach.

He let out a small laugh when he made it hit his thigh and stopped abruptly, his eyes snapping to the door. There was no reason to feel self conscious. He had locked it and Gabriel would have no interest in popping in on him. Sam always knocked and Dean would be locked out.

Dean.

Just the thought of him reminded Cas why he was standing there. Dean had showed him the way. Dean watched him. Watched him and told him how. With only his voice he pushed Cas over the edge and gave him the best sensation he had ever experienced in his entire existence.

_Cas-_

Dean standing there by the side of his bed with a hand over his groin, a hunger in his eyes, and a simple request to see him come for the first time was all so… mind boggling.

Cas found his hand wrapping around his member and sighed when his body arched in agreement. One stroke up the shaft and he could feel the approval melting out from his center, only to curl back in again when he paused.

There seemed to be no difference in the direction of the stroke. Three stroke up or three strokes down he found himself itching for more. He allowed himself the pleasure of rocking his hand in both directions, varying the pressure in accordance to his body's need.

The dry tug kept his teasing at a slow pace. He couldn't rub his palm over the head and the skin would pull with every drag but it still made his knees wobble and forced him to sit on the bed.

Too much pressure made it feel almost painful, as if he were pressing too hard on something already ready to pop. Too little and it was irritating. He found himself wishing he had Dean there to tell him what was right again.

Dean.

Dean would know what to say. He would mutter praises to the room and encourage him to go faster. Pant. Groan. Beg.

_Oh fuck. Fuck, Cas. _

_Such a fucking mess. Perfect. Fuck._

Cas jumped at the moan he heard leave his lips and stilled his hand, trying to catch the breath quickly running from him. With a shutter, he slid his hand around and hissed at the jerk it sent to his toes. His other hand fisted in the air beside him and he stopped again.

What was he supposed to do with his other hand?

Dean never told him. He had just kept it there last time, too wrapped up in what he was feeling to register. Where was it supposed to go? Was he supposed to use both? Was that normal?

He looked down at the pulsing, pink erection in his hand and hummed in curiosity again. A liquid of some kind was beading at the slit…but he had not come yet. He would surely know if he did. What was this?

He used his free and oddly useless hand to dip into the substance. It was slimy and clear. It smelled…odd.

Tasted odder.

No. He did not like that.

He groaned as his body pestered him to ignore these curiosities and continue to think of what Dean said. He twisted around, found the bottle of lotion on his bedside table, and squeezed it into his hand.

Dean only said one hand so that was probably what he was supposed to do.

He gripped himself again and slicked his member while fisting the useless, sticky, and horrible tasting hand in the sheets.

The wetness coating his member heightened the sensations tickling his skin and he enjoyed every moment of putting it on.

_You wanna grab yourself. _

_Oh fuck._

Closing his eyes he blocked out the world and only moved against himself, gripping a bit tighter and pulling faster. He fell back into the bed with a smack, finding it hard to keep himself upright. His fingers spread apart and he rocked into the gaps.

A whine escaped his mouth when he slipped his head in between the tight ring made by his thumb and pointer finger. He pulled them tighter together and laid his fingers loosely under them as his hips rocked into his hand. It surprised him, how quickly his body started to pound up, so fast that the bed beneath him started to quiver.

_Feels good Cas?_

He wanted to go slow -take his time and find out what else he could do- but his body wasn't listening. It didn't want him to. It pushed him faster and harder until he couldn't possibly do more than whimper and writhe. He whined louder with every pump until his cries overpowered the squeaking of the bed.

There was still that edge he had to climb over. His body was shaking but it just wouldn't jump.

_Picture someone you like._

_ Imagine it's them touching you._

Dean said that.

Dean.

Cas moaned as Dean's image popped into his head, one hand tucked into his jeans and the other barely keeping him up as it desperately gripped the lip of the dresser.

Dean's mouth moving and moaning as he commanded Cas to go further. As he demanded an end. A plea.

Dean wanted him to- wanted him to- wanted him-

Cas groaned as his body took the plunge and a miraculous foreign heat swept over every inch of him, only leaving Dean's name as a prayer on his lips, fading between his panting breaths.

He smiled lazily. He couldn't help it.

The single moment of weightless sensation reminded him of flying. He found a way to fly without his wings and it was all thanks to Dean. So, so helpful.

After calming down and feeling a bit calmer in general, Cas walked into the hall and started to clean the mess the boys had left behind on the table and the socks Dean left on the floor. Maybe he would try his hand at making dinner. He heard someone mumble something about eating meat, stuffing an entire sausage into their mouth. Perhaps he could make Dean some sausage.

Gabriel laughed at him when he asked his brother to pop some meat into the bunker for Dean adding, "Why would I do that? He knows where your room is. If you want me to play butcher, I'll just hand him you. I'll get a white wrapper and everything. They make them in that color."

Cas was very confused about what 'them' were but Gabriel gave him what he wanted in the end.

That night they were going to have a game night. It was Sam's idea to pass the time and, though it took some convincing for Dean to be in the same room as Gabriel, they were going to play cards.

Cas didn't know how to play poker and the rules were too confusing so they ended up playing rummy. He was still a bit confused and lost every round but that was alright. Everyone was snacking on the sausage he made, Gabriel was munching on popcorn, and no one was fighting.

Until round nine.

"Bullshit!" Dean yelled at Gabriel.

"Wrong game, Deany," Gabriel smirked.

"You're cheating!"

"I am not. You just can't stand that I'm better than you."

"You are not better than me. You're pulling cards out of your ass."

Sam frowned and mumbled, "Not literally, I hope."

"Prove it, Dean." Gabriel smirked, jumped to his feet, turned around and presented his ass to him. "Go on. Dig in there. See what you find."

"Fine. " Dean smirked.

Cas tilted his head. Was he really going to reach _into_ Gabriel? No. Not Gabriel. Never Gabriel.

Even the thought made Cas feel an odd sense of fire flash through his chest.

Besides, that would be quite impossible...Wouldn't it? YouTube had related videos popping up next to the trimming ones. They showed males exploring the inside of each other's bodies. Was Dean willing to...Oh, no. His groin was heating with that other kind of fire. He crossed his legs and covered himself with his coat.

Dean ignored the looks he was getting and went on to explain, "Sam's holding three of clubs, a three of hearts, a seven of spades, a Jack of diamonds, a two of diamonds, a two of clubs, and an eight of hearts. If he'd open his eyes he could put down the eight on Cas' three but Cas won't put them down because he doesn't understand the game. Cas has three eights, two Aces, a six, and a King. You're supposed to have a two of spades, the other threes, a four of hearts, a five of hearts, and two Jacks. The next card is supposed to be a nine but it won't be because it's your turn and you're going to pull the Jack up from the bottom of the deck."

Dean flipped the card over to show the nine and lifted the deck to show the Jack at the bottom.

Gabriel sarcastically clapped, "The monkey can count cards."

"Gabriel," Cas chided, "are you cheating?"

Sam turned to Dean, "You're counting cards? It's rummy, dude."

"And you call me the cheater," Gabriel shook his head.

"At least I can cheat without magic angel feathers," he snapped back.

"Guys," Sam sighed, "no cheating. Why can't we have a nice game?"

"No problem for me Sammy," Gabriel said. "All you needed to do was ask nicely."

"I shouldn't have to ask at all," Sam mumbled.

"But if I'm playing nice, Dean can't cheat either," Gabriel pushed.

"I can't help it," Dean pushed back. "It's all in here," he pointed to his head, "I can't stop playing how I learned."

"You mean how you were trained," Gabriel mumbled.

"You have a problem with the way I was taught cards?"

"I don't care how your daddy programmed his little soldiers."

"What'd you say about my dad?"

"Dean-" Cas pleaded for him to calm down -his legs held together painfully tight and his coat barley hiding the evidence of his sudden arousal. "Can we please stop fighting?"

"Yeah, Winchester," Gabe wouldn't let it go. "Why don't you be a good little soldier, shut up, and do like Cas says. Here," he waved his hand and Dean's dinner plate slid in front of him, messing up his cards on the table. "Stuff some of his meat in your mouth. We all know you want to."

"That's it!" Dean threw his cards across the table and they smacked Gabriel's face. "Screw this. I'm out."

"Cry baby!"

Cas watched Dean leave with a frown but finished the game when Sam requested it.

It took a few minutes but he could relax and sit correctly again. However, he was still uncomfortable by the conversation between the other two. He did not understand it.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sam said.

"And he shoulda just ate Cas' sausage like he wants to."

"Gabe," Sam warned and they fell silent for a bit.

"So, Sammy," Gabriel sang to break the tension. "How do you like Cas' sausage?"

Sam glared at him, though Cas really didn't understand why. He wanted to know the answer too. He worked very hard to make it.

"The sausage I am eating is very good. Thank you, Cas."

Cas smiled. Sam was nice.

"But is it big enough for you?" Gabriel went on to say and Cas was back to being confused. "A big man like yourself must enjoy a really thick sausage. Or maybe you don't like receiving sausage as much as giving them."

"Gabe-" Sam warned.

"Maybe you should make the sausage next time. Give it to us. Would you like that Cas? Wouldn't you like Sam's sausage?"

Cas looked between the two curiously. He felt as though he was missing something. Did Sam cook? "I would enjoy anything Sam makes."

"No, Cas," Sam sighed, "he's not-"

"I know I would." Gabriel cut him off before Cas could hear how that sentence would end. "I would enjoying sucking up every inch of Sam's sausage. Over and over. I can already taste it on my tongue."

Gabriel took another bit of the dinner Cas made and moaned as he chewed it. Cas gave a pleased smile at hearing his food being enjoyed but Sam didn't seem to understand. Instead of commenting on Gabriel's polite behavior, he blushed and started to stumble away from his chair.

"I gotta go- um- do the- yeah."

"But we haven't finished the round,"Cas complained looking down at his cards. He was pretty sure he would win. He had all high cards in his hand. That was good, right?

"Men," Gabriel scoffed as he watched Sam leave, his head tilted so far to the side it was almost hitting the table. "Am I right?"

"Are you right about what?"

Gabriel reached over and messed up his hair, for no real reason. "You're special. You know that?"

The compliment warmed his heart and he smiled at his brother. "You're special too, Gabriel."

"That's not what I-" he gave an exasperated sigh but that turned into a smile. "Thanks, bro."

Later in the night, Cas found out what Dean had been up to after leaving the table.

Gabriel made him aware when he stomped out of his guest room and giddily cheered at Dean who sat lounging on a chair and staring at the TV as commercials played.

"You really thought that would work," Gabriel laughed as he leaned over the back of the chair and pushed his face directly in front of Dean's. "Didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean pouted and pushed his face away, almost jabbing him in the eyeball.

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked Gabriel.

He jumped away from Dean with a gleeful squeak. "Your boyfriend thought he'd make me lose the bet by pinning his porno mags all over my room. You have an unhealthy obsession, my friend. No man should hold onto that many titty pics."

Dean continued to pout and refused to look at him.

"You got a boner doing that didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"Kinda anti-productive."

"Shut it before I make you shut it."

"What with? Your cock? I'm not interested. Well, not in yours." Gabriel threw a wink over his shoulder and Cas saw Sam blushing again from around the corner.

Sam was red a lot lately. Probably still suffering from the fever. Cas made Gabriel pop in a bowl of ice cream for him so he would feel better. It had two scoops of vanilla and a long banana curving up from the bowl. Sam blushed when he was handed the sundae but it would only take a few bites and that blush would go away. Cas was sure.

Everyone separated quietly until it came to get ready for bed.

Cas was on his way to take a shower when he abruptly halted at the sight of Dean stomping down the hall and crashing into Gabriel's room. "Seriously?!"

"What?" Gabriel put on an innocent face as he leafed through one of the pornographic magazines on his bed. The rest were still up on the wall.

"Take them down."

"No."

"Come on!"

"You'll have to do that. Good luck not rutting against the wall while you do."

Dean stomped away and Cas followed. He gaped at the sight of Dean's room covered ceiling to floor, wall to wall, in pornographic pictures. All of them were nude male modes. All those male models had Castiel's face.

Cas tilted his head as he studied the picture closest to the door. The model had no clothes and was spread out over the hood of a mustang on a hot summer day. Cas couldn't understand why Gabriel decided to swap out the model's face for his but it was well done. If Cas wasn't absolutely certain, he would have thought he forgot posing for the picture.

"Cas?" Dean squeaked when he saw him staring at it. "Get out of here man!"

Cas nodded and pinned the picture back up where he found it before turning towards the shower.

Cas had a lot of favorite things about being human and taking showers was one of them. The water beat against his back and washed away all of his problems. He could forget about absolutely everything and just let the streams running over his ears be the only sound he could hear. No thoughts in his head, no memories of Angel Radio…something to distract him from the silence.

That night's shower was desperately needed after the day's events. Everyone being so agitated was very uncomfortable. It was nice to relax.

All that relaxation drifted away the moment he pulled himself out of the steam and started to walk to his bedroom.

Dean tried to open the door to the bathroom the same moment Cas tried to exit and Dean jumped away like the door was on fire and screamed, "You gotta stop doing that!"

Cas jumped back and looked down. He had remembered his towel this time. Dean was in a towel too. It was clear he was going to take a shower as well. Cas had not used up the hot water. What did he do wrong? "What?"

"Just-" Dean shook his head and looked over him, longing in his eyes. For the shower, obviously. "Get changed in the bathroom!"

"I always dress in my room," Cas frowned and looked around to see if anyone was listening and if they could give him an explanation.

"Well stop it," Dean huffed and his eyes returned to Cas. Cas noticed they wouldn't stop staring at his exposed chest. Had he missed some suds? "And go put a shirt on. Jesus Christ!"

Cas backed towards his room tentatively and shook his head when Dean slammed the door.

He looked down to find he had indeed washed away all the suds and...hmm, another curiosity. His groin was suddenly warm again.

Time to put on lotion.

Cas had changed into a pair of Dean's sweatpants and was on his way to grab some water when Gabriel stopped him at the door.

"Cassie! Just the man-boy I was looking for. Dean wanted to see you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Dude's weird. He said just to go in his room. No need to knock or anything."

"Alright," Cas nodded and turned back to Dean's.

Luckily he remembered his shirt so there would be nothing for Dean to get angry about. Maybe he wanted to see him to explain the outburst before.

He pushed right into Dean's room, "Dean I came as soon-"

"What the hell Cas?!" Dean scrambled away from him and Cas realized it was because he was naked. He had just come in from the shower and clearly had been changing. "Shut the door!" Cas did as he was told. "No! I meant get outside the door and shut it."

Dean was beet red with his hands covering his groin and nothing else. He backed towards the other side of his bed and stared at it intently, almost moving his hand towards the sheets but cupping it right back again.

"What are you doing here man?"

Cas looked back at the door, "Gabriel said-"

"Fucking Gabriel," Dean growled.

"I can come back."

"Yeah," Dean smiled, though it was not sincere. "Why don't you do that?"

Cas sighed and walked back to the door, realizing that the pornographic pictures were now missing. He was about to comment on it and leave like Dean asked but a painful grunt stopped him in his place.

"Dean?" He spun around to see Dean hunched over by the foot of his bed. Cas ran over and grabbed his arms, forcing their eyes to meet.

"What are you-" Dean huffed. "I told you to get out!"

"Are you in pain, Dean?"

"No, I'm not- would you stop touching me?"

Cas would not let go. He wanted to make sure Dean was not lying to him -as he usually would- and inspect what was causing this discomfort.

"Would you just," Dean whined and Cas jumped when those hands jumped up and forced their way around his side, gripping at his ribs and keeping him in place. "Would you just stop? Stop…just…fucking stop."

Cas stood completely still in Dean's death grip. Dean didn't push him away or pull him close. He just kept him there, stuck standing.

Cas looked closer and frowned at the dilemma Dean was faced with. Dean's body was hot from the heat of the shower. Blood splotched against his tan skin and pooled at the base of his abdomen. Every muscle in his body was shaking against Cas'. His face was pulled in a grimace and he refused to open his eyes.

Cas tried to sway just a bit to test him but his grip was too strong. All he managed to do was push the band of his sweatpants against the head of Dean's erect member.

Dean hissed and gripped Cas tighter. He was sure he would have handprint shaped bruises in his skin if this continued. So, he stayed and let Dean huff.

"Cas, please," Dean finally opened his eyes and Cas lost the air in his lungs at the look under those lashes.

Those full black eyes were pleading. Fighting. Clouded. Confused.

Cas wished he had his powers. He wanted to see what was behind that pained expression. He wanted to read his mind and understand him better. He wanted-

Dean released him with a sigh. "Please, go."

Cas still found himself stuck, an odd gravity radiating from his center and keeping him in place. He knew he should leave but…no. He should leave. He turned to do as Dean asked.

Cas breathed heavily as he awkwardly walked to his room, frowning every time his stiff member pushed uncomfortably against his scratchy pants. He wondered why he was so out of breath. Why he could still Dean's hands on his body.

And why he forgot boxers.

Whatever just happened between him and Dean was very exhilarating to say the least. His heart was thudding and his blood was screaming. His body was buzzing and his fingers were twitching. His erection was bouncing with every step and he never felt more need to take care of such a thing.

It didn't take him more than a few tugs for him to explode all over the floor.

It was over too quickly but he was completely spent. He crashed onto the bed, thinking he would clean the floor tomorrow, when the sound of screaming forced him back up again.

If only it were up in the way he wanted. Energetic and erection at the ready.

Well, with Dean the one yelling, he was sure to be up like that again in no time. Dean's voice was very powerful. Dean was very...

Wait. Arguing. Yes. Must go see what now.

"- can't send Cas to my room when you know I'm changing!" Dean screamed.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Gabriel yelled back.

"You saw me in my towel."

"So what? That supposed to be a compliment?"

Dean was fuming. "You can't keep cheating!"

"You should be able to handle it! Mr. Master. That is, if you are still-"

"I am master. I'm fucking King. But I'm going to be ruling some decapitations of certain Tricksters if you don't watch yourself."

"Or what? What are you going to do if I do this?"

Gabe snapped his fingers and Cas blinked in disorientation as he was relocated, directly in front of Dean. Another snap and Dean's hands forcibly closed around him and hugged Cas' back into his front. Cas glared at Gabriel in a way he was sure Dean was also doing over his shoulder.

"Gabriel, stop doing this," Cas demanded.

"Oh, what?" Gabe smirked. "This?" He snapped again and Dean's erection was instant and hard against the cheeks of Cas' ass. Dean struggled to get his arms free but Gabriel had him pinned.

"Stop being such a jackass!" Dean screamed.

"Gabriel, let them go," Sam said as soon as he entered the room.

Gabriel hummed and tapped his chin with a finger in contemplation, "I don't know. I feel with the name Trickster, I have to have at least one trick, don't you think?"

Gabriel lifted his hand to snap again and Sam yelled, "Don't!"

"Let Dean go," Cas added as Dean continued to struggle behind him, now quietly whimpering as every wiggle pushed his erection against Cas' back. Cas could now understood why.

Very sensitive.

In fact, his was begging to swell on its own. Heat flushed his entire body at the thought and he found it hard to remain focused on what was happening.

Dean was yelling, Sam was yelling, Gabriel was laughing.

"Ah, yes." Gabriel sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Poor Dean. You always have to stick up for poor, poor Dean, don't you Cassie? Always have something nice to say about Dean. He's worthy, he's good, he's sexy. Well, maybe not the last one. At least not out loud. You are human now, little brother. I can read your mind too."

"Gabe, would you just-" Sam tried.

"But Dean never says anything about you!" Gabriel went on. "I'll tell you what. One compliment from Dean and I'll let you two walk away. Shouldn't be that hard. Whoops, I guess it is."

"This is stupid," Dean argued.

Cas knew it was. Gabriel's jokes usually were idiotic, but it still hurt a bit to hear.

"Aw," Gabriel pouted exaggeratedly. "You're hurting poor baby bro's feelings. Not even one compliment, Dean? One teeny tiny compliment? I like your tie. You have a nice laugh. A nice ass."

"Alright, fine. But this is still dumb." Dean huffed. "Cas…you…you um…have a nice…The bacon you made yesterday was really good."

"You ate it?" Cas asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Not burned or anything. So- uh-" he coughed and they both groaned at their bodies rocking together. "Good job."

"Was that so hard?" Gabriel snapped and they broke apart again. "Whoops, I said it again. I just keep doing that."

Dean was close to punching Gabriel in the jaw but instantly turned for his bedroom and left Cas to argue with his brother about abusing his powers.

Sam sighed, "You guys are all idiots," and left.

Gabriel left in the middle of their argument and Cas didn't feel like chasing after him. He went to his room to get some rest. Two stomps in and he felt his footing slip. His heart jumped in his chest and he fell straight to the floor on his ass. He shook his head as the pain jumped up from the bottom of his spine and rid all lingering excitement from Dean's forced embrace. What had he slipped in?

Oh...Right.


	5. Day 4- Sam's Payback

**AN:** Prompt for scene one by **why_not_sabriel** on Ao3. Because why not? (ahaha. ha. ha. ha.)

**Disclaimer:** another Seinfeld reference, because I could not resist.

Also, your feedback is absolutely amazing. I really wish I had more time to write so I could get the next chapter out to you sooner. You guys are fantastic and thank you so much for the positivity! I really appreciate it :D

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 –<strong>Sam's Payback

* * *

><p>This was more fun than jello shot wrestling on New Year's Eve in the sub clubs of San Fran with the Brandy Babes playing cheerleader.<p>

And _that_ was fun.

Dean was always a little bitch but this level of pathetic whining was extremely entertaining. He was off pouting in a corner and rewatching every Batman movie ever made -when he wasn't stealing the world's water supply with all his cold showers. All to avoid his walking wet dream.

Speaking of Cassie boy, he was just lost and happy and he was adorable. It was especially awesome because that level of newfound teenage angst made Dean a trembling mess. Ha. Those two in a locked room and Dean would crack faster than Betty C's fresh peanut brittle.

That wasn't a half bad idea.

Gabriel crunched on the candy in his hand and chewed on a large chunk of peanuts as he continued on his way.

Dean lasted longer than he thought. The kid had more will than he expected. Probably from being forced to share the same room with his dad and brother most of his life. Or the whole tortured in hell thing...Whatever. Wouldn't be a problem. Dean would break easy and that only left Sam.

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.

The boy was going to lose. Eventually.

Admittedly, Gabriel was starting to feel a bit agitated with the entire thing. He wasn't close to losing -no way Jose- but he would be amiss if he did not say his imagination was getting away from him. He wasn't used to having to wait to get what he wanted.

Humans. Of all the humans, he was stuck with Sam Winchester.

The ever stubborn giant.

Humans were more loosey goosey in their dreams. Less inhibitions because it wasn't real or whatever. Proof in point- that thick, hot cock wrapped around his lips and near spilling Sammy seeds down his throat. Fingers scraping through sand, looking for something to hold onto. The broken cries of-

Whoa! Okay, that's a big fat no right there. He glared at his cock until it went back to the flaccid state it was meant to be.

The humans were rubbing off on him. Oh, dear. What would his brothers and sisters say?

Well, he couldn't have that.

Unless Sammy wanted to actually rub off on him. That he'd be up for.

Sigh.

Dean was just pissing him off but Cas would go check on his boy soon -as the puppy always did- and that would mess with him enough. But Sam…where was Sam?

"Oooh, Sammy!" Gabriel whistled like a dog and skipped from room to room until he reached the Winchester hall. The door to Sam's bedroom was closed…and locked.

How unfortunate.

He popped right on inside -and he was sure glad he did. Sam was in there, bent over by the wall with that glorious big ass pointing towards the door, fiddling with the giant hunk of metal that passed as a radiator. "Well aren't you a sight for mildly hungover eyes."

Sam's head hit the wall with a clap, something metal clanged to the ground, and he shouted, "Jesus Christ, Gabe! Don't you knock?"

"Not usually, no." He jumped onto Sam's bed with a grin and sprawled out over the newly made sheets. Sammy bent back over to pick up whatever he dropped and presented that jean-clad ass back to him.

The moon was full, round, and spankable. The perfect carnal combo for getting a certain someone to howl.

Sam stood back up to fiddle with the measurements or something and Gabriel admired the view even more. Not only was his ass ogle worthy, but his usual button up plaid was undone and rolled up, revealing the skintight A-shirt and the many layers of muscle throbbing underneath.

"So…" Gabriel refused to pull his eyes away from the delectable display and sang, "Whatcha doing?"

"The AC's busted. Only blowing hot air."

"Too hot in the kitchen for ya? Pushing out steam. Hot n' bothered. Your loins burnin'?"

"Ugh-" Sam groaned and pointed towards the door as he reached for his toolbox and picked up some other fixy thingy. "You can leave now. Or, you know, snap your fingers and fix it for me."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Gabriel smirked, tossed his hands behind his head, and adjusted his body so he could comfortably get a better view. "Go on. Play the handyman Sam."

"You're an ass."

"That bounces like a basketball." Gabriel went ahead and bounced his hips up and down on the squeaky springs of the mattress to prove his point. "Can't wait for you to see. In fact, why don't-" Gabriel choked on his tongue when Sam slipped his hand under his rolled up sleeves and tugged off the over-shirt, slowly exposing the thick biceps a layer away. "Uh-" Oh, no. A spot of grease smudged off his fingers and trailed down his forearm. "You-" Sam rubbed his forehead and a matching mark appeared. "Uh-" He was just one tall, firm, toned, shining statue of exposed arms and fraying pant legs. "Yah-"

"What?" Sam threw out his arms –his muscles rippling as they were tossed to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" Gabriel scoffed and crossed his legs. "Nothing's wrong. Just get back to-" Gabriel nodded towards the fixy thingy. "You know." He nodded again. "I'd call you a grease monkey but ugh- with the whole- um- uh- ya- yup."

"Ohhhkay." Sam frowned and turned back towards the radiator, only to turn right back around with a triumphant grin on his face. "Oooooh. Alright. Well. Hang on." A small laugh bubbled out of his lips as he made a show of fanning his face. "Still kinda hot. I should take this off too." He pulled at his A-shirt, smudging more grease over the nice clean fabric. "Don't you think?"

Gabriel had to force his eyes up from Sam's now exposed stomach and look him in the stupid smug face. "Why would I care?"

"Right. No, you're right." Sam scoffed –horribly fake- and threw his hand away with an enormous, bogus shrug. "I should keep it on. Wouldn't want to get grease all over myself. I'd have to spend more time in the shower." He reached up and mimed washing his stomach –ruining that poor defenseless shirt. "Rubbing myself down. Really getting every inch."

Gabriel could feel his teeth grinding together and it was the most annoying thing to have to deal with -that pulse of irritating arousal beating its way to his cock faster than a fat kid booking it to the all-you-can-eat dessert bar.

He was an angel, dammit. He could deal with this. He had control. Will power. His sweet tooth wouldn't get the better of him. He was only fat on the inside.

"It's your room. I can't tell you what to do. "

All that control swam right down the drain as soon as Sam slipped his hands under that measly tank top and chucked it away.

Father Almighty, that sculpted body was the perfect embodiment of sin. It's a wonder more angels didn't fly the nest to sample the delinquency. Sam being such a prudish, multi-layer, sasquatch was quite the blessing in disguise. Gabriel didn't like to share. And he'd lick every item at the buffet so others knew that too. Sam wasn't slipping away from him.

But that grease was a slippery one –sliding its way up that broad chest. What else could slip up that chest? Slide against it. Up, down, all around-

_He's actually getting hard. All I did was take my shirt off. _

Right. He wasn't supposed to be reading his mind…but…

_I wonder who'd actually come first. I could just spin him around and fuck him into the mattress too see. Stop before either of us comes and then ride him until he begged me to-  
><em>

Oooohhhhh kay! No more mind reading!

And holy Luci, it _was_ hot in the room. Sam wasn't fixing the damn thing. He was just standing there shirtless, jeans practically slipping off those angled hips, sweat dripping over the contours of those many muscles –just waiting to be licked off like the fudge topping on a double whipped cheesecake brownie.

"Whelp," Sam huffed and turned back to his project. "Better get to work."

Was he- was he actually flexing?

Gabriel swallowed down a remark about getting to work on something like plumbing –because his pipes could use a good snaking- when Sam leaned over that metal contraption and started wiggling his butt in the air.

No way. He was not flexing his butt.

Gabriel growled into the pillow.

Balls.

His balls were aching and there was no reason for that.

One tiny –okay, not tiny- human and blue balls?! No. No way. Gabriel was the one in control here. He ran the game. He was not even going to even remotely think about losing due some ridiculous teasing and thoughtless dirty thoughts. He'd show him.

"You know what would be just, oh I don't know, crazy?" Sam turned around with an amused expression and Gabriel made some sort of noise that sounded like a snort. "You should take off your pants."

"My pants?" Sam actually looked taken aback.

"In for a penny, off with the panties –or whatever those tea snobs say." Sam still wasn't getting it so Gabriel helped him out with a snap of the fingers. Sam's jeans disappeared into thin air and he was left in a pair of tight blue, wonderfully revealing Jockey briefs.

"Hey! I had money in those pockets!"

Gabriel flicked out his hand and a wad of cash appeared –nowhere near the amount Sam could have had and all in one dollar bills. "Put your pennies where your mouth is. Or in this case, this dollar." Gabriel slid one of the dollar bills between his lips and presented his face for Sam to take the money. He mumbled, "Or maybe your panties."

"Are you expecting a lap dance?" Sam rolled his eyes and-

Balls.

Again.

Lack of clothes or not, that sarcasm should not have caused a shot of heat to spin from his stomach to his legs like that.

The erection returned full force. And like glitter on a stripper pole, it wasn't going anywhere.

Sure, he could mojo himself back to the usual no _stripper-pole-in-the-pants_ state but that was ridiculous. He didn't need his mojo. It was just a bit of arousal from a man. A simple man. A simple, single man. A simple, single, hunky man who was walking right towards him with boxers barely containing that monster of an erection throbbing a thin layer away.

For some reason, his overactive imagination was getting away from him again and the song _'Cyclone'_ started to echo inside his mind followed by an image of Sam in those booty shorts, jiggling his goods on the top of a sticky bar table.

Screw this. Actually, screw him. All night long.

"A lap dance?" Gabriel teased around the bill between his teeth. "How kind of you to offer."

Sam glared at him -unfortunately not with his hips rubbing all over Gabriel's face. The only move he made was to sit on the bed and stare. Standing, sitting –it didn't make much difference. The lumberjack was so big, Gabriel was stuck looking up at him no matter what position he was in. Speaking of positions...

Gabriel took the bill from his mouth and tucked it into the band of Sam's boxers. He only hummed a little bit when he felt that soft, forbidden skin brush against the back of his fingers and tugged him as close as he could get him. "There you go. Everyone starts with one." Sam wouldn't stop glaring. "Oh come on. Take a bite." Gabriel put another dollar in his mouth and wiggled his brows. "You know you want to."

Sam's glare shifted to the dollar and Gabriel wanted to squeal like a blue ribbon hog when those eyes turned dark. Then those lusty eyes jumped to his and his cocky smile dropped quicker than the beat of the song. The dollar started to twitch between his lips and he lost track of what he was going to say next.

"I think you're the one that wants it." Sam's thick voice barely had a chance to echo in his ears when a hand flashed over his groin and roughly pressed on the erection tenting in his jeans. His squeal was not that of a victorious pig. It was a squeal of bacon surprise, followed with his body rutting against Sam's hand.

Sam's smirk was just as dark as his eyes and coming closer. Gabriel had nowhere to go but back into the bed, trapped under those meaty hooks for arms and broad chest above. He didn't stop until Gabriel was completely under him with nowhere to run or hide from the big bad wolf.

"Don't you? Want it?" Sam mumbled somewhere near his ear and suddenly that hot mouth was licking across his neck and sucking on his skin.

Dammit, he was going to say something.

Of course that was the moment Sam decided to rub his hand up and down again, pressing just hard enough across Gabriel's erection to get his hips shaking.

"Seems like it."

Okay, that cocky bastard needed to be put back in his place here. Food was not supposed to play, it was supposed to be played with!

Gabriel smacked his lips and tried to rid the dollar from his mouth, having a bit of trouble and –wow money tasted horrible.

"Sammy, Sam, Sammy. You know I want it. But can you handle it?" Sam popped up from his neck and hovered close enough for Gabriel to catch a whiff of the manly musk of moose, grease, and fruity conditioner. "Can you screw the nuts and bolts without making the pipe burst?"

"Who says it'll get that far?"

"You can't resist. Not when I spin around and let you- oh-" Gabriel sucked in a breath as Sam quickly scooped him up and lifted him against the head of the bed.

Suddenly it became very apparent that Sam was practically nude, his extra warm naked body pressing against him and holding him up and away from the mattress. Then came Sam's tongue pressing his head back as well, shoving so hard down his pipe that he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his own plumbing from bursting.

"You were saying?" Sam breathed and dove right back in before Gabriel could actually say.

Gabriel was stuck, trapped between the wood of the bed and the wood grinding against his thigh. Then there was his own cock, rolling against the firm body holding him in place and bucking against him.

Thrusting against those rippling abs was intoxicating. Every individual muscle pounded his head and shot intense amounts of toe-curling electricity right through his vessel.

This rubbing. This was the rubbing.

He threw out his arms and pulled Sam closer, bouncing just like he promised as those rough hands clawed at his hips. Oh boy, this was better than what he thought.

His grace was humming and his body was vibrating. Sam kept pushing him this way and that, no concern for what he wanted –just pressing him higher and closer and harder.

Oh man, that radiator was blowing out a sauna. He should fix that but…oh what was the point again? What was the point of the whole contest? He had a hot'n'ready Sammy pocket in a bed and – whoa.

Wait, wait, wait.

What?!

The point was to one up these numbskulls! A little dry humping and was down for the count? No. He had to stop- Sam rolled his hips just right and Gabriel lost his thought to a loud groan. Stop …somehow. Being a higher power and all he could just pop out of this blissful grinding and- wait. Why wasn't he just doing that?

"Well that was great." Gabriel breathed between pants as he backed towards the bedroom door, adjusting his skewed clothes as he went. "Good luck with that whole-" he made some sort of gesture towards the radiator and the bed, "-situation. And uh- later skater."

"Later skater?" he could hear Sam laugh freely before he popped to the other side of the door.

Not cool.

He leaned back against the actually cool door, forced his grace to calm down, and slowed the beating of his heart.

Not okay. How could he have allowed that to happen?

Sam was just Sam. He wasn't Adonis. He looked like one, but he had no magical mojo. He dropped the demon juice long ago. But his eyes were dark… Yeah. That was it. Sam was messing with some bad juju and that's why he felt this helpless around him. Forget the fact that as an angel he would be able to tell. Obviously he was cheating. Tricky bastard. Well played.

He'd have to keep an eye on that. He couldn't risk getting that close again.

Not to mention Dean would rub it in his face if he ever found out.

Speak of the devil –and the family reunion's a bitch.

Speak of Dean and… same thing.

Dean stomped past without a word. How rude. He would have to see why his third favorite human was giving him the cold shoulder.

Fourth favorite? No…fifth. Gabriel had a soft spot for the Olsen twins. Oh, but there was the Playboy mansion. Forget it. Dean wasn't in the top twenty.

Since he had some steam to blow off, he followed him anyway. Dean went to get food –surprise there- and chow down in their 'dining room'. Dean was just about to walk through the door when he saw Cas already sitting in his spot, eating leftover sausage. Dean almost tripped as he made eye contact and stumbled back.

"I'll just ah-" he mumbled awkwardly. Almost as adorable as the little brother. "Eat in my room."

Gabriel took the opportunity to step in front of the door and block his way, almost making him spill his precious beer.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Deano! Just on my way for some quality time with little bro! You're joining us right?" Gabriel chuckled to himself as Dean looked back at the table and longingly towards his room. "You weren't just gonna leave Cassie to eat on his own, now were you?"

Dean glared, said nothing, and walked towards the table to join Cas where he started to eat as quickly as humanly possible in an angry silence.

"Gabriel," Cas spoke when he sat down, "I don't appreciate you using me in your mind games."

"Mind games?" Gabriel scoffed. "Cassie, what are you talking about?"

"It's hard enough with all of us being here without your interference or your ridiculous contest."

"I'm not interfering. If anything, I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"No offense, but yeah, you do." Gabriel smirked over at Dean who was trying to beat some kind of record apparently. "I help the confused."

"These urges are something I can deal with on my own. Now that Dean has taught me-" Dean's face was so red, it looked like he was choking on that burger. If he wasn't downing a beer the same time he was breathing, Gabriel might have been worried. "-I can handle this myself. I am not confused. I don't know what help you are trying to give me but it is not welcome."

Dean was near running from the table with his last bite and Gabriel quickly tried for one last comment, "I'm trying to give you big boy Winchester wrapped up in a pretty condom strip bow! You should be on your knees thanking me. And then on your knees in front of him-"

"Gabriel!" Cas slammed the table, loud enough to make them all jump. "I said stop."

"Stop what? Doing you a favor?"

"You're not doing me any favors and I told you to stop."

"Stuff it up your ass, Cas." Gabriel snapped and nodded to Dean. "Or he can."

"Hey!" Dean yelled once he finally swallowed that last big bite. "Watch your mouth!"

"Shut it Winchester. This is family business."

"Bullshit family business. What do you know about family? You bailed on-"

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. You can't let him talk to you like that."

"He's just acting like this because he's stuck here. It's inconvenient to have wings and not be able to fly."

"Well it's his own damn fault. He's the one that got us all stuck in the first place."

Gabriel spun on him, "And it's your damn fault Cassie doesn't understand why you're being such an ass to him! If you two just got your jollies on instead of playing the self-loathing game of hide in the closet-"

"I'm not hiding in any closet," Cas questioned from behind.

"Then maybe I wouldn't have to force you to be in the same room as him!"

"Is that true Dean?" Cas, sadly heartbroken, quietly asked.

"I don't have to listen to this." Dean stomped away.

That should have been it.

Sam was off tinkering with toys that were not Gabriel's. Dean was throwing a tantrum in his bath of ice water. And Cas was probably wacking it to something like _'I Touch Myself'_... Who knows what his musical tastes included.

But then came dinner.

Dean didn't come out –stuck in his shower closet. Cas ate nearly as quickly as Dean that day. And that left Gabriel with Sam.

Sam decided to chuck away the habit of super/almost-psychotic hygiene and came to the table still covered in grease and sweat. It was easy to say, Gabriel wasn't concentrating on his food very much. To the point where he almost mistook a pen cap for a french-fry. Ketchup concealed all. Then he got to wondering what would happen if he squeezed the ketchup all over Sam's body. Or maybe something sweeter. Cherry flavored?

Sam pretended not to notice but Gabriel could see the smile on his face. To make it worse, the smug little human wouldn't stop finding an excuse to lean into Gabriel's space –reaching for pepper or salt or chocolate sauce. Gabriel wasn't really paying attention to anything more than the arms jumping in front of his face every twenty seconds. Arms that had held him up and locked him into an energetic round of tug of tongue only a few hours before.

Then that tall glass of water went ahead and spilled his drink.

"Oh no," he cried in the most ridiculous excuse for shock Gabriel had ever heard. "Would you look at what I just did?"

Gabriel didn't actually notice how the water spilled. He had been preoccupied with the gleam of Sam's left nipple, and the strain he had to put into keeping still so his propped up legs would hide the tent in his pants.

Sam swept at the water with his hands –as if that would do anything other than smear the liquid around. "I'm such a clumsy boy."

Clumsy boy.

Boy.

Bad, bad boy.

Gabriel squeaked out a noise and dumbly nodded his head. "Yeah. You got a hole in your lip or what?"

Well, that did not come out like he meant it. The sarcasm was lost to raspy swallows as he inspected the water that splashed against Sammy's inner thighs. He could see the firm rod straining against the tight, soaked fabric of the jeans. It was wrong, reckless, and entirely inviting. Gabriel would have to lick that water off for him. Lick it off real well.

"Maybe-" Gabriel blinked when Sam sounded so close, leaning over his legs and into his personal space. "You should check."

"Check what?"

"My lips." Sam leaned even closer and Gabriel's vision blurred as they adjusted to the luscious mouth now inches away –a tongue slowly sliding its way across the bottom lip. "Is there anything wrong with them?"

"Yeah. They're gabbing when they could be put to better use." Gabriel leaned in but Sam pulled away with a smirk. Gabriel glared and poised his hands for a snap –ready to pop himself into that wet lap- but Sam beat him to the pants removal punch. And he was just stuck with his hand in the air, watching as Sam peeled away his jeans to reveal an extreme lack of boxers.

"Guess I better wash off, huh?"

Gabriel couldn't answer. He was busy staring.

Bad boy Sammy. Bad boy indeed. Hiding such a wonderful specimen from the reality of daylight.

Gabriel could already taste that appetizing cock on his tongue. He could imagine taking him whole and feeling Sammy's nails clamping into his scalp, whimpering and moaning like he did on the beach. His mouth was watering and he swallowed the desire to lean over and actually take him when that scrumptious disco stick spun away and that wiggling ass came back into view.

Those hips could move. They were swaying all the way down the hall -only a glimpse at the disco balls- as he walked away without a single word.

Then came the praying.

_Gabriel, hear my prayer-_

Oh shit.

_There's something I want. I need. I need it so badly._

Oh, yes you do.

_I need your hands on me. I need you to reach that itch I just can't seem to scratch. I need you. Now. Right now. _

Oh fucking hell.

_Please. Gabe. Please._

Oh fuck it all to hell.

Gabriel popped away from the table with his already poised hand and tucked his wings back into position as a spurt of hot water sprayed across his back. Sam stood naked and dripping wet before him, soapy and slippery and –oh he would be fun to play with.

"You're here." Sam smiled.

"You call, I come. Or, you know, you do." Gabriel smirked back.

"Good. " Sam spun around and for a moment Gabriel was thrown. That worked. He could top. A bit unexpected and technically hard when standing with the height difference but he was an angel and- "Can you get my back? That grease is really irritating."

Get his back. Sam didn't even know what kind pounding his back was going to...

"Wait, what? You have a _literal_ itch you can't scratch."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "What'd you think I meant?"

Oh that was just great. Just freaking great.

"You are a tease, Sam Winchester. A dirty, dirty tease."

"I'd get clean if you let me have some water. Your clothes are getting soaked anyway. Here-" Sam reached over and flicked those dexterous hands under Gabriel's soaking t-shirt.

Gabriel shook his head and backed to the wall. "Dirty cheat. I'll get you back for this."

Gabriel took one last long look at that invigorating and infuriating man and flew away, back to the computer room where he could find and press _all_ the buttons they had. Seemed fair since all his buttons were being pressed.

Seriously, if something didn't happen fast he was going to explode in one large burst of Sammy angst. Probably streams of it. Salty, thick streams that he could spread all over the cocky bastard's slippery chest...

Three days. Bobby Singer better be on time or he was going to have one hell of a vengeful archangel smiting his trucker cap ass.

After he finished finding every hidden switch –probably opening a portal to a parallel world or something- he decided to just go to his room and watch something on the boob tube to take the edge off.

But there was a different boob waiting for him in his bed. Showered and clean, fully clothed and over the covers.

Well, that could be changed.

"Oh my. Is it Christmas already? One large piece of man candy ready to unwrap under the porno tree?"

Sam chuckled as he looked at the decorations his brother left. "You really could have taken the magazines down."

"And give him the satisfaction? Never." Gabriel skipped the rest of his way to the bed and flopped onto his side with his head on his propped hand and his puppy eyes turned full blast looking up at Sam. The look would probably be more powerful if he wasn't trying to stop the staring contest with Busty Asian Beauty number 43 behind Sam's head. "What's the matter? Do the mistlehoes make you uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not-"

"Oh that's right. You need to be seduced! Romance with a side of payback coming right up."

The angel snapped his fingers and the room transformed into that of a hotel. The ancient furnishings were replaced by sleek frames. The bed was transformed into the shape of a heart with sappy pillows and pink blankets to match. The stripped porn models were stripped from the wall and replaced with a vibrant shade of red wallpaper. The champagne, strawberries, and chocolates were waiting on the side table and Gabriel had no problem scooping up the last into his mouth.

"Really?" Sam laughed, showing the dimples in his cheeks.

"Don't like the honeymoon suit?" Gabriel mumbled around the minty chocolate. "When it comes with free drinks?"

Sam shook his head but accepted the tall glass Gabriel filled. "You really want me to lose, don't you. Why is that? Why now? Why so soon?"

"Now, later, I couldn't give a flying rat's ass. I'll still be prince of the palace."

"So that's it?" Sam laughed and gulped a bit of his drink. "You're actually afraid you'll lose."

"Me?" Gabriel scoffed. "Please. You don't stand a chance."

"Right," Sam drawled. "You're 'evolved'. Well, if you're so evolved, then how come I can do this-"

The tackle was instantaneous. Gabriel actually lost his newly poured drink as Sam collided with him.

A firm hand gripped down on his hips and the pure intensity of that heady stare pinned his head against the sappy pillow. "-and you'll end up like this." Sam slipped the hand from his hip to his front where he traced the outline of Gabriel's erection with his fingers. "Doesn't seem very evolved to me."

Freaking stubborn giant with hands the size of a dinner plate. Talk about unevolved.

Gabriel looked down at his dick in amusement and shook his head. "I can shut that down any time."

"I think that's cheating." Sam slowly put his glass down and flicked his hand over the button on Gabriel's jeans. "And you know what I don't like?" The button popped and the zip slipped down. "Cheaters."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical," Gabriel gasped as his pants were suddenly around his knees. "With you doing that." He groaned as both of Sam's hands were now gliding up his thighs and catching on his boxers. "Where's good boy Sammy?"

"Shut up."

The boxers flew away and those hands slipped over the exposed flesh. One wrapped right around his cock and his back arched straight off the bedspread as Sam's entire palm slid down his shaft in one pull. Gabriel moaned over the last bit of candy in his mouth, playing it off with a loud swallow and added, "Oooh, I like bad boy Sammy."

"I said shut up."

For once, Gabriel did what he was told. Of course, it wasn't really possible to talk when he was trying to pull Sam's mouth closer so he could suck on that tongue.

And that tongue was better than any sucker Gabriel had tried before. Every time he rolled that muscle between his lips, Sam would pull away and groan right into his mouth. Gabriel had to keep him close by twisting his hands into that stupid t-shirt Sam had thrown on and force him still with a tiny bit of angel mojo.

The moment he gave Sam some pull, the sneaky human went back to stroking him long and slow, twisting his wrist and slipping his fingers over the sleek head. Sneaky, cheaty human.

The pointless shirt started to brush against Gabriel's sensitive skin and he cursed the fabric itself. He wanted the rolling waves of Sammy abs back thumping against him. He pulled even harder, wrung his grip tighter, and pulled at the seams as every part of him twisted from the inside out.

Sam's pulls built faster and tighter and Gabriel panted into his mouth as he bit down on those gorgeous, hole-less lips to keep himself from screaming blasphemous things. Just one more jerk. Just one more moan. Just one more claw from Sammy's hand and he would- he had to- or he would lose and- had to-

Gabriel whined as Sam pulled away and shifted off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Why?" Sam breathlessly replied and ran a hand through his messy hair. All of him was a mess. There was a rip at the hem of his shoulder, his pants were pulled so tight the zipper was about to fly off, and there was a blush over every inch of exposed skin. The perfect image of debauched imperfection. "I thought you'd be _evolved_ enough to handle yourself." Gabriel was just about to point out that he was quite the hot mess himself when Sam added, "Later skater," winked and left.

Dirty, stubborn, teasing giant.

Gabriel groaned towards the mirror on the ceiling and downed the rest of Sammy's drink in one go.

Even the sweet effects of bubbly alcohol could not calm him. He was wired and ready to explode.

Cold showers. For once Dean's tiny little brain had a fascinating idea.

So what if he already took one?

Gabriel hopped off to the bathroom where he could take a quick dunk in the Arctic to get rid of the Sammy hands still lingering on his skin. He threw on a pair of sweats, shuffled through the halls, and ducked through the door -only to stop dead in his tracks.

"My eyes!" he screamed. "My poor beautiful eyes!"

He ran out of the bathroom, fell to his knees, and rubbed both his hands into his face.

"What the hell?!" Dean stomped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"What's going on?" A much more put together Sam decided to join the party.

"Douche bag decided he wanted a free show, that's what's going on!" Dean yelled back.

"Why?" Gabriel pleaded towards the sky. "Why did you have the curtain open?"

"Because normal people don't barge in!"

"What happened?" Cas shuffled down the hall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing," Dean snapped and slammed the bathroom door behind him as he ran back inside.

"Oh Cas," Gabriel pushed up to his feet, "I hope he was taking a cold one or you're in for one hell of a letdown. Shrinkage can be one son of a bitch."

"Shrinkage?" Cas looked to Sam for an explanation. He was too busy holding back a laugh to answer.

"Sammy," Gabriel turned his pleading eyes to him. "Please. Get that dadforsaken image out of my head!"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. Sam chuckled and started to walk away with the eager angel on his tail. Cas knew enough to head back to his room and Dean stayed locked away long enough for everyone to go to bed.

"Please."

"No."

"With margarita cherries on top?"

"No."

"Just a shoulder."

"No."

"A peck?"

"No."

"An ankle?"

"No."

"Not even Victorian risqué?"

"No!"

"Prude."


End file.
